Nero: Warrior and Savior
by EmperorDread
Summary: Nero is a solitary trainer who chooses to remain alone in the wild and usually only enters a city on special occasions until a strange girl entangles him in a dangerous adventure, forcing him to remember an unwanted past. OCxOC. plz Review
1. Start of It All

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "speaking"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape of form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another day was beginning for Nero Michi. A day the traveler thought would be no different than any other. Nero appears to be an average young man in the world. His average black hair is a mild length reaching down the back of his neck and covering his ears, with bangs just as long as the rest of his hair, which refuses to cover his eyes. His eyes are a deep, dark brown that look to be almost indistinguishable from the midnight black of his pupils at a distance. The slight tan of his skin is ever prevalent from his constant travels between towns. His body is slim and built of muscles grown strong due to the daily training he accomplishes.

Nero awoke around the break of dawn, much too early for his preference, which for him is a later time of about nine in the morning, instead of first light. Nero decided to jump down from the tree he was perched in during the night, since he could not fall back into the slumbering state that he found so pleasant.

"Why the hell is it that I had to wake up this damn early?" Nero asked the surrounding forest. As he stretched, the chill of the moist morning air caused him to pull his jacket more securely around himself. Nero was wearing the same attire he has had for most of his travels.

A white short sleeve shirt with red claw marks streaked from the right shoulder to the lower left side. Over that is his black long sleeve jacket that reaches down to his mid thigh in length and accommodates his broad shoulders. The edges of his jacket are ragged and torn in a crude zigzag at the wrists, bottom, and collar. The pants he wears are also black and torn at the ankles, but are held at the waist by a belt with silver electric patterns all over the crimson leather surface. His shoes are the same average running shoes found with most traveling trainers, only they are black with two bolts of electricity on the outer sides. One gold and the other crimson, appear to be in constant conflict.

With a final yawn Nero started off toward the nearby town of Twinleaf. He was walking at a brisk pace still working to awake the muscles that became stiff during his slumber.

"Today is starting off just great." Nero stated with prevalent sarcasm. He continued down the path leading out of the forest, spying a wild pokémon every so often. Just as Nero exited the forest and Sandgem town came into view, a shrill cry disrupted the area's natural calm. Nero turned trying to locate the source of the abrupt annoyance.

Suddenly he caught sight of a blurry figure along the distant east end of the forest's edge. Even thought the figure was so far Nero could make out the shape of a person possibly a young woman being chased by some type of Pokémon. But, due to the erratic side to side movements of the creature, it was almost impossible for Nero to be sure as to what exactly it is. As the figures moved closer Nero could definitely confirm the terrified victim to be a young woman around the same age as him with long blond hair and cloths almost reminiscent of the champion Cynthia.

Unlike the champion however this woman's attire are a deep silver color. The sleeves are shorter only reaching her mid forearms and the fur so common on Cynthia's clothes appeared to be absent instead the sleeves hung loosely where they ended and the bottom formed in a sort of wavy fashion, which points toward the front and ends at about her knees. This jacket snugly formed around the woman's chest and was clasped together by a metallic gold chain in the front. Which caused her breasts to become pulled together in a way Nero assumed was purposely for attracting the attention of the opposite sex. Underneath the jacket was a light red almost pink tank top that fit tightly around her figure but lacked to cover about an inch of her midriff. Her pants that closely fit her slim, shapely legs consisted of a color the same as her jacket and only reached about half way down her shins, leaving much of her ankles and footwear exposed. Silver footwear that to most would seem ill suited for travel, due to the one and a half inch heal, but seemed to cause no problems what so ever for the woman as she ran.

Finally Nero was able to see the full extent of the threat. The young woman was indeed being chased by a Pokémon. A very pissed off and unusually big ninetails. Unfortunately before Nero could get in a hidden position to surprise the ninetails as they passed, the young woman spotted him and started heading straight towards where he was standing. With the calm and steady hand of an experienced swordsman Nero brought the blade on his back to bear. Slowly removing the sword from its sheath and placing it in a secondary position hanging from his side instead of along his back.

His sword, a black bladed katana with a serrated back extending from the crimson hilt and silver guard. Which are in the shape various lightning bolts that chase each other around the blade in a circular clockwise direction. At the end of the handle is a silver sash decorated with black and crimson bolts of electricity.

Soon as the woman and her unwanted pursuer got close enough Nero side stepped and immediately thrust the sheath of his sword back into the path of the ninetails after the woman passed.

Surprised by the speed of what the ninetails disregarded as just another human, she was not able to react in time to the object abruptly placed in her path. Causing her to trip and harshly roll into the nearby tree, with a violent shake of the branches she slammed into the trunk. Disoriented by the sudden stop and quickly becoming pissed at whatever was impeding her from capturing the woman who trespassed in her home.

Before the now enraged fox could regain her bearings Nero took the chance to leap into the air and pounce on the back of the furious beast. Emitting a loud, blood thirsty snarl the ninetails tried to snap at the unwanted passenger, only to get a fist wrapped around a sheath pounded into her jaw.

"I don't think so bitch! Try it again you will lose more than one of those fangs!" Nero roared at the now stunned ninetails.

Never in her life had a human threatened her in such a manner, let alone laid a hand on her. The thought only caused her to become infuriated even further; (To think a human could even do this to me is disgraceful!) thought the fox.

(I have taken on the strongest typhlosion in the area for my territory. I refuse to be bested by this human.) The last thought pushed the ninetails to become even more feral.

As the ninetail's insistent growling became louder Nero quickly brought the sheath down below the beast's neck in hope that the fox was still to disoriented to react in time. Before he could get a grip on the other end of the sheath the ninetails caught on to his plan and used her weight to slam him full force between herself and the large tree she rolled into earlier.

Nero was visibly pained from the powerful body slam. Through gritted teeth he proclaimed, "Fucking bitch, it will take more than that! You're going to have to kill me before I'm fucking done!", as he hung on to the back of the ninetails.

The Pokémon was becoming ever more desperate now that Nero had gotten hold of both ends of the sheath. As she started to thrash about slamming her unwanted passenger and herself into one tree after another, Nero bought the sheath up against the throat of the panicking ninetails. Slowly as Nero applied more pressure he began to feel the asphyxiation take effect on the wild fox. Whose struggles became weaker and more futile with each of the passing seconds.

Soon enough the wild pokémon slumped and fell over unconscious on to her side without enough oxygen to keep fighting any longer. Nero removed his sheath and jumped off of the creature just before it fell. As soon as he was sure the beast was down, he sheathed his sword and returned it to his back. With that accomplished he crept closer to the ninetails.

While inspecting for injuries and ensuring that the pokemon was still alive, Nero noticed a large slash like scar reaching from the upper left to the lower right of the female ninetail's chest, only slightly concealed by her fur. Which Nero noticed has a silvery tint to it compared to the usual color of a ninetail's fur. Once he was sure the Pokémon was physically healthy he removed a luxury ball from his jacket.

"You are a very strong and powerful adversary ninetails. Welcome to my group." Nero said as he threw the luxury ball to capture the ninetails. Once the ball stopped moving and the light on the front discontinued to blink confirming the capture, Nero retrieved his newest catch.

With that accomplished Nero decided to inspect his own wounds, finding them to be nothing more significant than a bruised lower right rib and a sore back from the battle.

"Damn ninetails." He sighed while rubbing the sore area along his back. Once Nero was sure everything was in order he checked his cell phone, which is similar to a pokedex only it is about the size of the average flip open phone and has a scroll wheel in the top center of the key pad. Upon discovering the time was now about 9:50, he decided to start to search for the young woman he happened to save.

"Now where the hell is the damn girl? She couldn't have really gotten that far?" he asked himself, after ten minutes of searching. About another fifteen minutes later, Nero was becoming a little more than irritated with how quickly he was getting nowhere.

(Why the fucking hell do I care what happened to that damn idiot? She shouldn't have been fucking around out here anyway if she wasn't prepared to face a wild pokémon.) Nero decided.

As Nero was about to return to the path and head into town, the sound of what he recognized as running water caught his attention.

(Hmm, possibly a waterfall, I could use a quick meditation session under a waterfall about now. Besides that, I'm pretty damn sure that I don't smell like roses by now either, damn sweaty fox fur.) Nero thought as he started toward the noise. After a couple minutes of shifting through brushes, shrubs and the occasional low level insect Pokémon, Nero found himself at a small pond fed by a ten feet wide, thirty feet high waterfall.

The pond's water is crystal clear, with about three rocks of decent size located directly under the falls.

(Perfect, exactly what I was looking for.) He thought with a pleased smile. Surrounding the pond is forest that provides adequate shelter from wind and privacy from anybody on the distant path. Upon a better inspection Nero was surprised to find various berry bushes around the area.

"Screw going into town for supplies, I think I'll camp here for a day or two." He stated to himself and any wild Pokémon that happened to be listening.

After picking a few berries to eat and store for later Nero headed toward the more accessible side of the falls. As he got to be about twenty feet from his destination a slight sparkle of silver from the forest edge caught his eye.

(Now what the hell could that be?) He thought as he slowed his pace.

(It couldn't be.) Nero thought as he silently crept closer to the area he saw the light from. He came upon a nearby rock to find an all too familiar shoe lying in front of it. As Nero looked over the boulder he found the same victim that his newly caught ninetails was chasing earlier. Exhausted from the near death experience the woman had fallen asleep against a tree, feet from the water's edge.

"Who the hell is this girl?" Nero asked the rippling waters before resuming the plans he had made for himself earlier. All the while still keeping watch on the girl.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who is this girl and how will she affect Nero's life?

Just wait till the next chapter.

Please review.


	2. The Strange Girl and the Stone Man

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "speaking"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape of form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Nero dried himself off from his meditation session under the nearby water fall he decided to perch himself with in the branches of the tree the strange woman was sleeping under.

(From here no one can sneak up on me without disturbing her and I can keep watch over this… Nuisance.) Nero crudely thought as he sat back in the branches directly above the woman.

"If she becomes hostile then at least I have the position advantage…. Like it really matters. Weak girl." He quietly whispered with a slight grimace, being careful not to accidentally awake the girl or reveal his presence.

After a couple hours of watching feral pokémon migrate from the forest to use the resources of the area or relax in the cooling waters, the sun had reached about mid-afternoon and the woman finally started to stir.

"Ahhh." The girl yawned as she stretched once she finally awoke, clearly unaware of the eyes above following her every movement. "Now where am I?" she queried as she groggily looked around the area.

With that the girl decided to try standing up only to find that her left shoe was missing, causing her to stand awkwardly higher on her right side. "Great! Now where the hell did my shoe get to?" She asked with an irritated tone, as if forest would respond, while the irritation in her voice became more evident in her facial expression. Causing her to recall the ninetails and the reason she was now lost. "What the hell did I even do to the damn thing? I didn't **do** anything. The freaking fox just chased me. Can't I walk through the forest without anything happening to me?!" Once she was finished with her little rant she decided to try and find her missing shoe.

(Just another damn idiot.) Nero decided as he watched the girl below rant, while he remained hidden in his perch. "Hmm... She thinks she is alone… Maybe the knowledge of my presence will incite her to do something amusing... Or, just scare her off. Ether is fine with me." He faintly whispered to himself.

Suddenly Nero inquired in a loud intimidating voice, "And what exactly didn't you do that caused the ninetails to pursue you in such a deadly manner?!"

The abrupt out burst from above startled the woman causing her to lose her balance due to the single shoe she was still wearing, and fall into the water with a loud splash.

The display alerted all the nearby pokémon to a strange new threat. They eyed her cautiously while retreating to the forest's edge.

The scene bringing about a devious chuckle from Nero still hidden in the tree.

Visibly startled but not too intimidated the girl, now soaked and slightly shivering, sat up and shouted back, "Who the hell is there?!"

"This isn't a joke!" she demanded as a vain formed on the side of her forehead.

(The girl might be stronger than she appears… Maybe, maybe not.)

With that thought Nero launched himself from his position in the tree and landed on the boulder directly below, immediately moving into a defensive crouch just in case.

"No, this isn't a joke and I won't repeat myself." Nero firmly stated as he stared coldly at the clearly irritated woman.

"Who the hell are you?! What the fuck do you think you were doing hiding in that tree?! Are you some kind of fucking pervert?!" She shouted back with fire in her eyes as she clenched her fists, while standing up. Then moving to cover herself after assuming this stranger might be a sexual predator and realizing that her now wet clothes are a little revealing. The whole situation was causing the woman to become more infuriated while the embarrassment of possibly revealing herself to a stranger caused a deep blush to form on her face.

Nero closed his eyes and scowled at the questioning accusation. While extending his other senses so the woman couldn't move without him knowing before stating, "I have no interest in mating with you." in an equally irritated but calm manner.

"Mating? What are you a freaking animal? And, why the hell should I believe the man who hides from a woman in a tree while she sleeps below it?" She asked, trying to disprove Nero in a smug fashion.

(I could just kill the wench and end this now, but I don't really think she is worth the effort. She's definitely not worthy of my blade.) Nero thought with a contemplating look on his face.

Clearly being ignored by the unusual man the woman shouted, "Fine! I'll tell you why the fucking ninetails chased me just let me get out of the fucking water already you perverted bastard!" glaring at the man now focused on her, but still showing no sign of caring.

"If you stop accusing me of being a pervert." Nero coldly snapped at the shivering and uncomfortable woman.

"Fine!" She firmly retorted and then proceeded to the shore.

"I never told you to stay in the water you did that of your own free will." Nero stated with a small scowl as she walked toward the tree she was under earlier.

"Just shut it, you damn- ah!" The girl snapped back but was cut short when she trip on something and fell face first on the ground.

The scene caused a devilish smile and another devious chuckle to escape Nero as he saw the woman trip on the shoe she was looking for before he made himself known.

"What the hell was that?" The woman stated as she started to get up from the ground now in wet cloths covered with dirt.

"That would be your other shoe. Most think before wearing things like those, especially before going out in the forest. Makes it hard to run, **But **I'm sure you already experienced that first hand today." Nero sarcastically stated without changing his cold demeanor.

"Lot of use that is now that I'm cold, wet, and dirt covered." The woman stated obviously becoming depressed. Now pulling herself up onto the boulder to sit as she tried to brush off some of the dirt.

"As much of a pleasure it is to be speaking with you, I insist you tell me what you were doing before the ninetails chased you or I assume the worst and hold you responsible." Nero informed the woman as he returned to his normal disposition.

"Fine" the woman stated with a sigh. "But, first you will start calling me by my name before I give you anything." She abruptly stated.

(Giving me orders? Bold wench. Maybe a little stupid, but she does have some guts to talk to some one obviously carrying a weapon in that way.) Nero thought while looking at the woman with curious expression on his face as he waits for her to continue.

"Kana Mitsu" She finally stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"I am Kana Mitsu, are you going to tell me yours or just order me around like a worthless little girl?" Kana dryly stated with sorrow that she couldn't completely hide from Nero.

(Worthless ….) Nero thought as he fought a wave of emotion he had not experienced in a long time and pushed back a memory he had long since buried as pain shot through his chest.

Kana Watched as Nero Just stood there staring at her, but not looking at her he seemed to be looking through her. Instead of becoming irritated with the man's silence she calmly waited for him to indicate in any way that he may have heard her. Staring at his stone like facial expression as his deep dark eyes remained trained on her.

After a couple minutes Nero's will power succeeded and he was able control his thoughts before speaking in a cold but slightly softer tone, "Kana Mitsu I am Nero Michi."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!


	3. Interrogation

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape of form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kana's eyes softened a little as Nero spoke, "Kana Mitsu I am Nero Michi."

After a couple minutes a cool breeze swept through the forest rustling the leaves and causing Kana to shiver slightly as she broke the silence, "Nero Michi, Powerful Righteous Way."

"Yes" Nero suddenly replied. "And you Kana Mitsu. Your name means powerful light." He replied in a smooth but yet uncaring manner.

"Is there a reason for your name?" Kana asked, intrigued by the subject and hoping find out more about the cold, stone like figure before her.

"You still have to answer me." Nero blatantly stated while crossing his arms over his chest in strict defiance to Kana's question.

Kana seeing no way to get answers from the man before he got what he wanted, but still being as stubborn as she is answered with her own question, "Answer you for what?"

This simple question eliciting an irritated growl from Nero before he replied in a partially angered tone, "You know damn well what you need to answer for."

"I don't know what you mean." Kana challenged with an almost uncaring tone.

Nero finding it almost impossible to get what he wanted decided to use a more… Threatening approach. He wrapped his left hand around the handle of his sword, while using the right to bring a pokeball into view.

A wicked smile crossed Nero's face before he said, "If you refuse to remember than maybe another encounter will you remember."

With that Nero released his companion to the astonishment of Kana. As the light died down a ninetails appeared sitting in an elegant fashion. Her tails held close to her back as the sunlight caused her coat to shine like the flames of a fire. Once the ninetails' eyes adjusted to the sunlight she looked around, inspecting the area and trying to find the reason for her being there.

Suddenly Kana squeaked out, "Is that the same ninetails that was…"

Unfortunately for Kana the ninetails immediately focused on her and fury flashed through the creatures eyes.

The ninetails recognizing the girl from before and confirming the scent to be the same moved into a crouching position as the hairs on her body began to stand on end with anger.

Suddenly as she was about attack a tall figure moved in front of her causing her to elicit a murderous snarl at the person who dared to get in her way.

Hearing the snarl, Nero turned on his heels and issued a threat, "Shut up, I beat you once and I will do it again ninetails."

Ninetails now recognizing the man in front of her and recalling the battle she lost returned to previous position as he stared at her.

Nero pleased with the reaction of ninetails turned to see that Kana was peeking out from behind the boulder. "Remember?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Y…Yes." Kana stated in a shaky voice, keeping her eyes on the pokémon.

"Well" Nero flatly said awaiting her to continue.

After Kana didn't reply or move from behind the boulder Nero decided to assure her that ninetails wasn't a threat.

"Ninetails." Nero commanded as he turns his head to glance at her. "Will you harm this girl without my command?"

Ninetails shook her head in reply then return her gaze to Kana.

"See your fine. Now, quit being a coward, get your ass out here and answer me." Nero ordered her.

"Okay, but keep that pokémon under control." Kana said trying to hide the fear she felt earlier and regain her composure.

After sitting on top of the rock she began to answer Nero's question. "I was walking through the forest looking for some pokémon to catalog for my research."

"Research?" Nero interrupted.

"Yes research." Kana shot back irritated at being interrupted.

Nero, not appreciating the reactions he was getting waved ninetails to his side as he said. "Remember who quells the rage of the beast." And placed his hand on ninetails' head.

Kana sighed in defeat and answered his inquiry, "I do independent research on the pokémon in the area and sell it to major companies and corporations. May I continue?"

Nero nodded satisfied with the answer.

With that Kana continued, "Like I said I was cataloging pokémon in the area and I heard a loud growl followed by the cry of another pokémon. I went to find out what was happening when I stumbled upon a clearing next to the mountain side. I hid in the bushes along the edge until I spied what looked like a pokémon lying on the ground. Not seeing anyone around I got up to inspect the creature and see if I could help. As I walked closer to the pokémon I realized it was a slightly larger than average mightyena with claw marks raking its back and bites tearing up the back thigh and neck. When I knelt down to confirm the mightyena was dead the bushes rustled to the left of me and that ninetails leaped out snarling." Kana paused to look at ninetails who just stared back while Nero gently petted her head, secretly examining the quality of her fur.

Kana glared at ninetails as she continued with her story, "After I dodged the creature's attempt to maul me, I ran from the clearing. I ran out of the forest to regain my bearings and hoped the creature wouldn't follow, which of course didn't work. When she jumped from the forest and attempted to bite my arm as I side stepped, I turned toward the path I had seen seconds ago and took off. As I was running with her in pursuit I saw someone step out of the forest along the path and ran towards them in hopes they could help." Kana then shifted her gaze onto Nero as she continued.

"Unfortunately the person ran off somewhere when I got close. Still don't know how I lost the damn fox." With that final statement Nero glared at Kana and clenched his left hand before telling her his side.

"I" Nero said clearly angered with Kana's unintentional insult. "Did **NOT** run. As you recklessly ran towards me with disregard for another person's safety. I side stepped and as you charged past I tripped ninetails with the sheath of my sword and then battled and captured her. Instead of running in cowardice." Nero added to get his point across.

"You stumbled upon the site of a battle that had just ended. A territorial battle and by touching the body of the fallen mightyena you insulted ninetails. Who then perceived you as the next threat. Anyone who touches the body of a fallen pokémon from a territorial battle is challenging the winner by claiming their prize." Nero informed her.

"I didn't claim anything. I" Kana started to protest but was cut off.

"Ignorance results in death in the wild. Adapt or die. Never touch another's kill without permission or you are challenging their rule." Nero said with a cold expression.

"She was the beta or from what I can tell the alpha at the time. You made a mistake that almost cost you your life. I would tell you to thank me for saving you, but I don't need anything." Nero finished.

"SAVED ME!" Kana yelled.

"You didn't save me I…" She stopped when she saw that Nero showed no interest, but was instead looking at ninetails.

"Ninetails am I right?" The pokémon nodded in reply to her master. Suddenly to the surprise of ninetails Nero released a series of sounds that she recognized as her own language.

"_What is your name?_" Nero asked in ninetails' language.

After ninetails didn't reply Nero continued, "_Yes I can speak and understand your language as well as the language of most pokémon. It's what happens when you live out here most of your life. What is your name?_"

(What the hell?) Kana thought as she watched the conversation unfold.

"_I am Fiera, Master_" Ninetails replied.

"_Fiera, I am Nero. Do not call me master. We are equal. We are partners. I treat you the same as everyone else, as every one of my companions. Got it?_" Nero calmly, but firmly stated.

Fiera nodded in reply.

"_Alright Fiera I have another question do you prefer to be inside or outside?_" He asked her with an emotionless expression.

"_Outside, sir._" She answered.

"Ok then outside it is and its Nero, Fiera." He replied before Kana interjected.

"What the hell! You can really talk to pokémon?!" Kana practically yelled

"You can see can't you?" Nero bluntly asked with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be an asshole!" She yelled back before continuing. "Do you realize what this could do for my research? I could develop a way for others to learn to talk their pokémon or a device to translate their speech! I could... I mean **WE **could be rich and me a."

With each word Nero's scowl deepened. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"I will not help you with your so called fucking research." Nero stated venom in his cold voice.

"Why?! This could change how the pokémon and humans inter-."

"Or be used to deceive and trick pokémon into slavery. I will not gift the world with such knowledge as long as it can be used for the purposes of your so called companies and organizations."

"But?" Kana tried to sway his opinion, but was at a loss of any convincing reasons.

"Never" Nero stated crossing his arms as a representation of his eternal defiance.

"Fine." Kana said giving in for the moment with an irritated sigh.

"Will you at least take me back into town?" She asked after a few moments silence.

"No" Nero answered flatly as he look to set the sun had started to set behind the trees.

"What?!" Kana shouted furiously.

"I'm staying here tonight. I decided this before you even became a problem." He told Kana as he walked over to the tree line for fire wood with Fiera by his side.

(A problem!) The thought infuriated her. "Well screw you! You asshole I'll find my own way back!" She screamed at Nero with her fist clenched and her face full of anger.

"I doubt it. With the sun setting and all the nocturnal pokémon beginning their hunt there is no way you would survive without any pokémon of our own." Nero told here matter of factly.

Accepting defeat Kana crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the boulder with a huff of frustration at both the situation and Nero before she turned her back to him.

"_Not very smart for a researcher is she?_" He asked Fiera receiving a chuckle from the fox.

With the sun setting Nero built a fire pit and set up the tinder and logs about thirty feet from the boulder. Once that was complete Nero reached into his jacket and pulled out two small bags one had a cleaned fish he caught the day prior and the second was full of berries. While searching for a suitable skewer Nero got Fiera's attention with a low whistle.

"_Think you could start the fire?_" He asked her.

"_Yes Ma… Nero." _Fiera replied, before she shot a small ball of fire into the pit, instantly igniting the logs.

Nero finally returned with a skewer and placed the cleaned fish on it and placed it over the fire to cook before he grabbed the bag of berries and stood to leave.

Fiera stood to follow but was stopped.

"_Stay her and keep the fire going OK? I'll be right back; I just want to check the berries in the area._" Nero told her

Fiera nodded and returned to her place by the fire.

Before he got too far away he glanced back and said, "_Also keep an eye on our guest._"

The sun had set and Nero had yet to return. Kana was still sitting on the boulder her back to area the fire pit was in as she stared at the water. Fiera was lying in front of the fire and kept scanning the area with her eyes for any sign of Nero or a possible threat.

As a magicarp jumped out of the water causing a splash that caught both Kana and Fiera's attention Nero emerged from the bushes behind Fiera. He startled the pokémon as he walked up besides her causing the fox to jump up and to the side in case Nero was a pack mate of the mightyena she killed, until she noticed it was him.

"_Still jumpy after the fight, huh?_" Nero asked her as he checked the fish to find it perfectly cooked. He then removed it from the fire and split it in half using a dagger he pulled from his jacket.

"_Here_" He passed half of the fish to Fiera, Who looked at the meat questioningly until Nero sighed and started to speak, "_We've been over this. We are EQUALS._"

Fiera took the fish and when she was finished eating she spoke up, "_Ma… Nero I._"

Nero held up his hand to cut her off. "_Fiera, do not thank me. There is no need we are companions I will treat you as I would myself. That is final. Also, you don't need to say my name before you speak to me just say what you want. I know how your pack's rules work, but they don't apply to us. Try not thinking of us as pack members, or of you as my subordinate. We are companions._"

Fiera nodded in understanding and replied, "_You are different from other humans._"

"I know" Nero replied as he looked up to the sky to see it was getting late.

Then he looked over to Kana to see her still sitting in the same place as a cool night breeze started up again causing the girl to involuntarily shiver.

Nero sighed and raised his voice to get her attention as he sat back against the tree he had been near, "Enough already. Get the hell over here. I won't have you die of pneumonia out here and haunt me for the rest of my fucking life."

With that the shivering Kana turned and replied in a shaky voice, "Like you would be worth the eternity of following around."

Nero just stared at her as she walked over and sat close to the fire before he closed his eyes and scratched behind Fiera's ears as she lay beside him. Once Kana sat he threw her what was left of the bag of berries.

"Do you really think I'm going to…" She was cut off by a loud growl from her stomach.

"Eat the berries I have given you? Yes." Nero finished her question without opening his eyes.

"Or starve. Whichever you prefer."

"Did you actually just show a sign of humanity or was I mistaken" Kana mocked with sly grin.

"I'm not exactly as I appear." Nero stated as he slowly fell to sleep. "_Not exactly._"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	4. The Pack

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape of form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first light of the morning sun filtered through the trees as Nero awoke along with the many pokémon of the area. No longer feeling the need to sleep with someone else so close, he stood and stretched before looking over at his blond haired annoyance.

(Why the hell did she have to run in to me? It's not like I wouldn't have ended up fighting Fiera eventually.) He thought with a low grumble, before deciding to start on a morning walk to make sure his muscles weren't stiff before training.

Fiera sensing the absence of Nero by her side slowly opened her eye to see him stretching a couple feet away. As he started to walk off she stood up to follow only for him notice she was awake and turn around.

Nero quietly greeted her with a soft growl before hearing a sound from Kana. He looked over to notice she was shivering since the fire had gone out about an hour before sun up.

Not wanting to have the endangerment of another distracting him during his walk he put up his hand for Fiera to stop then quietly spoke, "_Fiera could you watch over the kit and keep her warm till I get back? Just a quick walk._"

"_Kit?_" she asked raising an eyebrow. Nero just nodded toward Kana. Fiera nodded back in understanding before walking over to Kana being careful not to wake her and lay down next to the shivering woman curled in a ball. She was surprised when Kana moved up against her side, unconsciously thankful for the furry new source of heat. Fiera glanced at the dirt covered girl before looking back in Nero's direction to see him walking away before she rested her head on her paws. (I don't trust the girl, but I will do as you wish, Nero.)

After walking clear of the camp area, Nero decided to move toward the side of the waterfall with the berry bushes.

(Some of the other berries are ripe better grab a few.) He thought as he pulled out the berry bag he had retrieved before he got up. (These leppas look good, if only the more exotic berries were here.)

As Nero was picking the berries a group of bushes behind him parted allowing two mightyena into the area. These mightyena had obvious battle scars from head to tail and seemed to be following the scent of something when they noticed Nero's presence.

Nero returning the bag to his jacket when he heard the pokémon enter the grotto. Studying the two he could tell they both had experience in battle, not just from the scars, but from their stance and the blood lust in their eyes. The leader of the two took a step forward with a low growl. This one had a red scar across his left eye and a slit in the tip of his right ear. He took another step before barring his fangs and Issuing a threat in a menacing voice, "_You smell of the bitch, human. You must die for being with her._"

The second mightyena a younger male with more black covering his fur than most mightyena, had only a single notable scar running down his back left thigh, started moving to Nero's left as the first crept forward, both ready to kill.

Nero showed no emotion as he spoke, "_Your alpha made the first mistake, you two are about to make the last._" Moving his body into a battle stance as the vengeful creatures came near.

The first of the two leapt forward, not caring how a human knew his tongue, baring fangs and claws with a blood thirsty snarl. Nero took the opportunity to roll under the beast and kick him in the stomach, causing the brute to flip into the water with a startled yelp. The darker pokémon used the opening to charge Nero, who rolled to the side missing spear tip fangs by an inch. As the dark mightyena came back for a second charge Nero rolled again but kicked the young male in his scarred left thigh as he passed. The creature lost his footing and rolled into the cliff side off to the left of the waterfall. Nero turned to see the first male had recovered and was know preparing for another attack.

(This one is persistent; he won't stop until I make him. The other isn't as experienced. If the elder falls he will follow.) Nero made his quick analysis as the elder charged with a dark aura emanating from his fangs.

(Crunch) was all Nero thought as dodged the savage pokémon.

"_This is great training and all, but you're really not worth it._" Nero informed the mightyena in a casual tone, as he dodged the younger pokémon's clawed swipe at his back.

Nero crouched as the two winded pokémon regrouped. "_That's what I mean, out of breath when we just began._" Nero mocked with a smug little grin, pissing off the pokémon.

"_Die fucking human!_" The older mightyena growled as he charged.

This time Nero didn't dodge, but instead allowed the pokémon to bite into his arm with a crunching noise. The other grinned in triumph when we saw his pack mate take hold of Nero's arm and decided to gloat, "_Not worth it, huh, human? You look like the next meal from here._"

Nero showed no emotion as his arm bled and bangs fell into his eyes as he slumped.

The elder male spoke with a muffled voice due to the bleeding flesh and bone in his mouth, "_Yes, are we worth it now?_"

Suddenly Nero grabbed the throat of the mightyena on his arm and stood, lifting the beast with him.

Fear stricken by being in the grasp of the enemy the mightyena started to panic and struggle against Nero's iron grip as he kept hold of his arm hoping to inflict enough pain to cause Nero to falter. Nero just stared at the mightyena with dark black eyes when suddenly the younger mightyena sank his fangs into his leg. Nero kept his eyes on the breast on his arm as he kicked the second in ribs with a loud crack, making the mightyena lose his grip on his right leg and go flying into the tree on the left with another crack. His glare never left the eyes of the now frantic older male, who was still in his grasp and its jaws around his arm.

"_Is this how it ends for you?_" Nero asked in a cold deep voice.

The mightyena went limp with fear as the vice grip slowly tightened around his neck and he saw the bringer of his demise. The dark, dark eyes of a tortured soul that has experienced the deepest of pains and is now here to throw him into the depths of a torturous hell, until everything went black.

Nero through the unconscious body of the mightyena over to his fallen pack mate then dropped down on to his healthy leg.

"Fuck that hurt." Nero stated in an annoyed voice as he looked down at his bleeding leg and crushed arm.

(This won't feel much better will it?) He questioned himself.

"It never does" He stated as gold light abruptly enveloped His body as he focused. The light became brighter around the wounded limbs and slowly his disfigured arm began to crack as the individual pieces of bone and flesh moved back into place and healed, until unmarked skin was all that remained of the life threatening injuries.

"Damn it, why doesn't it ever hurt less?" He asked rhetorically with a scowl as he stood up.

Nero started to head back to camp when he turned to look at the bodies of the fallen mightyena and began to think. (They were loyal to the alpha even though he is dead. They fought for him, their pack, their territory, and accepted death's embrace.)

"You will live" He said as walked over and crouched next to the motionless, barely breathing bodies. Nero raised his hands and placed them on the mightyena as the same golden glow spread across his body and down his arms to cover the two pokémon. The bodies moved slightly as bones returned to their natural positions and organs healed. Eventually the light fades and reveals two unconscious but physical healthy mightyena.

"Live long, few receive that gift." Nero said to the sleeping pokémon before turning to return to camp.

Nero returned to the camp area to find Kana on the same boulder as the day before and Fiera sitting at the water's edge, until she caught scent of the blood in his cloths and ran over to him.

"_What happened? It was those two underling mightyena wasn't it?!_" Fiera asked concerned and angered by the attack.

"_I'll kill them! Those cowards attacking…_" Nero raised a hand to cut her off.

"_They won't hurt us._" Nero informed her.

"_What?! Of course they will unless?_" She fell silent.

"_Yes?_" He coaxed her.

"_Did you really?_" She asked.

"_No_" Nero replied.

"_But? Then?_" Fiera's curiosity and worry was getting to her.

"_We fought. They lost. I spared them. End of it._" He bluntly stated.

"_Your blood? How is it in your clothes but there is no wound and your cloths are torn with bite marks?_" She continued to question, becoming annoyed by the lack of answers.

"_I healed_" He told her quickly losing interest.

"_How? Your human, you can't._" She said only to receive an angered glare.

"_Sorry I didn't_" She quickly tried to apologize.

"_Never mind, I'm just not what I appear okay._" Nero dismissed the subject before it could continue.

Fiera obeyed her leader and pushed the subject to back of her mind, but decided to store it for later in hopes she could find out more about the man she's following.

As they made their way closer to the camp Kana turned and glared at Nero who just raised an eye brow at her.

"Why the hell was that damn fox next to me when I woke up?!" She shouted.

"You didn't complain when you curled up to her." Nero calmly retorted.

"I was asleep! How the hell was I supposed to know?!" Kana asked in her defense.

"Calm down. You were shivering. I told her to keep you warm while I was away. I don't need some ones death hovering over me." Nero informed her.

When Kana didn't reply right away curiosity got to him and he asked, "Are you afraid of foxes or dogs?"

"You don't need to know now do you?!" She retorted much too quickly then turned away and got off of the rock.

"Just take me into town already." She ordered.

"Fine" Nero sighed and stepped in front of her to take the lead.

"_What happened?_" He asked Fiera without moving his gaze from the path ahead of the group.

"_She woke up, noticed my fur, figured out it was me when I looked at her, yelled, ran over to the rock, and then sat there when she figured I wasn't going to do anything_." Fiera answered.

"_Thanks_" He said catching Fiera off guard.

"_Your welcome_" She replied a little uncertain.

Nero just nodded as they continued through the forest with Kana close behind, but keeping distance from Fiera.

Eventually they exited the forest, Kana glaring daggers the entire way. As Kana was exiting the bushes and stepped onto the path, Nero abruptly stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop, you moron?"

Nero ignoring the question just raised a hand for her to quiet.

Kana defiant with anyone she is angered with continued her protest, "Don't you quite me! You can't just wave me off!"

"Shut up." Nero commanded in a low voice.

"Like Hell I will! You fucking asshole!" She retorted, almost foaming at the mouth.

Nero turned with a death glare and bared his fangs and growled, "Shut the fuck up wench."

Kana startled by the valence of Nero's fangs took a step back and shut her mouth.

Nero scanning the area with piercing eyes slowly reached for his sword, extending his other senses in an attempt to locate the threat. He carefully unsheathed his sword and brought it to bare, scaring the already frightened Kana even more.

(This freak has lost it. He is finally going to kill me!) Tears began to form in her eyes as the thought raced through her head.

Nero stopped almost as if he was waiting for something and suddenly he turned eyes locked on Kana, as he leapt forward thrusting his deadly sword ahead of him. Kana froze as Nero charged.

(Oh my god! I'm going to die!) She thought before she screamed, "NOOO!" as Fiera crouched preparing to attack if needed.

Kana closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. When she felt the air shift close to her left arm and the sound of a crack, she opened her eyes to see Nero inches in front of her and that the razor sharp blade had passed her millimeters from her left arm.

She was about to scold Nero when he raised his voice and commanded her, "If you want to live, don't move."

Nero pulled his sword back blood dripping from the tip. Kana confusing by Nero's order glanced behind herself to see the bleeding body of a large mightyena with a single wound through its chest where the blade had severed its heart in two.

Not knowing what to do Kana just stood there as Fiera launched herself behind Nero to tackle another mightyena who tried to sneak up on Nero. Fiera immediate tore out the foes throat with the sound of tearing flesh as the mightyena silently fell.

Her jaws covered in blood she turned to intercept the attack of another mightyena, but was beat to it as Nero's blade slashed the wild creature thought its side causing blood to erupt as the mightyena howled in pain.

"Get the kit's back. I'll take the rest here." Nero ordered Fiera, who immediately obeyed.

Before the creature could recover from the attack Nero delivered the final blow to its neck, severing the spine.

That was when the rest of the pack emerged surrounding the trio. One stepped forward, a mightyena with silver fur in place of the usual grey that adorned most of the others. This silver and black haired mightyena had few scars, but was missing a chunk of his left ear. The creature's eyes revealed its true wisdom as an experienced warrior and the thirst for blood that dwell beneath the surface. The feral eyes struck fear into Kana's heart, the eyes reminiscent of a beast from her past. A beast that destroyed something she once held dear. Her heart raced and knees weakened as the beast issued a quick bark. Two other mightyena came forward and with another bark from the silver haired leader, they attacked. The two split to turn and come at Nero from two opposite directions. Fiera was about to jump in when Nero saw her tense, "_Stay, I got this_" He ordered.

Nero crouch as the two pokémon drew near at a speed Kana could barely keep up with. The two bared fangs and snarled his confidence as they came within range of Nero, but lost track of their target, which jumped up at the last second. With no time to adjust their course the breasts hit each other at full speed with a yelp and a growl. As Nero descended he kicked the stunned pair in the sides of their heads causing both to roll to the edge of the surrounding pack unconscious. The pack looked stunned, never before had a human bested any of them, let alone two of their best fighters. Before the rest of the pack returned to their senses five more mightyena jumped forward, refusing to accept that two of their own had been defeated. They snarled and glared at Nero trying to use mean look on him, as a black aura began to emanate from each if their jaws. The two on the sides crossed in between the trio and their pack to turn and charge at Nero from either side as the other three ran straight in black fangs at bare ready to tear off his flesh and crush his bones.

Fiera and Kana watched in horror as the five murderous mightyena moved in, ready to tear Nero apart. Kana to afraid to speak could do nothing more than watch as the all eyes were locked on who she was afraid would be the first victim of their group. Fiera cried out as the enemy pokémon moved in, "Alpha! NO!"

Nero crouched, blocking out all distraction as he focused, shifting the energy in his body to his legs and arms. He closed his eyes expanding the rest of his senses to pinpoint each of his targets as they sped closer with each second. The two on either side of him were inches away when he charged forward at a speed surpassing the mightyena trying to kill him. Nero reached the other three beasts, shifting onto his right leg to bring his blade slashing up from the lower left to his upper right cutting into the chests of the three beasts and spun to bring it down slashing into the left and right sides of each of the pokémon who tried to catch him on his sides. The five warriors each fell due to severe damage by the cut in each of their bodies.

Kana and Fiera stood there amazed by what just happened.

(How could a human do this?) Fiera thought her mind in a rush.

(This isn't possible. It can't happen.) Kana mentally denied what see is seeing before her.

Nero turned to face the leader of the group, his sword coated in a mixture of blood from each of the mightyena he had just taken down.

"_You are no match for me._" He informed the silver haired wolf like pokémon. "Stand down." He reverted to his norm speech so everyone understood.

The leader just growled, his hair standing on end, and stepped forward in defiance.

"Stand down or you WILL die." Nero stated his final warning.

The silver mightyena ignoring the warning charged forward rage consuming him; fury was controlling his actions, and revenge filling his mind.

Nero tensed in preparation to kill the infuriated beast, when suddenly the bushes near Kana and Fiera parted and two blurs came racing forward. The second of the two blurs passed the first to stand in front of Nero, as the second tackled the silver haired beast.

Nero looked at the creature before him to find it to be the younger darker furred mightyena of the two he spared earlier in the morning. The older more scarred mightyena had tackled the silver haired leader and was using his body weight to hold him down. Before he growled to the younger silver hair pack mate, "_Silver! Calm down. NOW!_"

Silver snarled while trying to resist with a murderous glare fixed on Nero, only to have the older males claws dug into his back.

"_NOW!_" The elder snarled becoming pissed at the youngster's insubordination.

Silver relaxed a little before speaking up, "_Why do you protect this fucking human?! He is allied with the nine tailed bitch, has killed five of our pack mates, and you defend him, Vernius?!_"

Nero interrupted the conversation before Vernius could answer, "_In front of me what is your name?_"

The darker coated mightyena looked back at him and replied, "_I am Night, alpha_"

"_Night, stand aside._" Nero ordered, resulting in a bow of the head from the dark furred wolf as he obeyed.

Nero walked over to Silver still pinned under Vernius, and looked Vernius in the eyes.

"_Vernius you were the alpha before we fought?_" He asked calmly as he flung the blood off of his blade.

"_Yes._" Vernius replied. Nero looked down at the pokémon pinned bellow Vernius.

"_Silver you want to fight me? After I fought, defeated and spared your alpha and omega?_" Nero asked as he motioned for Vernius get off.

Silver looked at Vernius for confirmation of this new information, and received a nod.

"_Well?_" Nero asked awaiting a final answer.

"_No. . . My alpha._" Silver replied as he bowed his head. The rest of the pack seeing the act of submission followed in suit.

Nero satisfied with the situation sheathed his sword before turning to look at the fallen pack members. "_I can save them. Is that what you want?_" He asked.

The pack nodded. "Alright"

Kana decided now to interrupt, "What is going on?" she asked in a weak voice.

"In a minute." Nero replied calmly as he walked over to the two injured mightyena. He lifted them on to his shoulders, carried and laid them down next to the other three. After that he knelt over the five barley breathing pokémon. Nero's breathing slowed as he shut his eyes, focusing on bringing forth the energy needed. While the area fell silent, nothing moved, and no one spoke. Slowly the golden light formed around Nero's body and intensified along his arms. With visible effort and a deep labored breath Nero moved the energy into the palms of his hands as he focused harder. Abruptly the light shot forth, covering the five mightyena and moving to the large gashes in every one of the pokémon. Slowly the wounds began to close at a sluggish rate as the cracking sounds of bones returning to their natural position could be heard. After a few minutes the wounds healed and the five mightyena began to stir. The beasts groggily awoke and began to growl when they noticed Nero.

Vernius released a sharp bark in warning as he walked over. The five looked at him puzzled until he explained, "_You will respect the new alpha. He defeated both Night and I fairly, without a weapon. Then he spared us. The same has been done for you. Show respect or I won't be as forgiving._"

The five mightyena stared at Vernius for a minute, questioning the truth of his words, until Silver took place beside the former alpha and nodded. The five then bowed, lowering their ears in respect and placed their tails between their legs in fear of retaliation for their disrespect, before slowly backing away.

Nero motioned for Fiera and Kana to come over to him before he began to stand up.

"Nero wha…" Kana was interrupted as Nero fell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	5. Confrontations and Confessions

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language_" - ++++++++++scene shift++++++++++

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape of form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nero began to stand after reviving the five mightyena. Slowly he rose as Kana began to speak. Abruptly he swayed as he became lightheaded and started to fall as his balance gave way, cutting Kana's question short as she began to run over. Nero fell, his head spinning, when suddenly he felt someone behind him as their arms wrapped around his chest in an effort to catch him.

Kana caught Nero as he began to fall, causing her to stumble back, losing her balance as well from his unusually large weight for a man of his body type. She fell into a sitting position, still holding Nero in her embrace. Fiera and Vernius ran up to them stopping on either side.

"Alpha, what is it?!" Vernius asked a panicked look across his face.

"Nero?" Kana squeaked as she struggled under his weight.

"Master answer us." Fiera ordered in concern.

(Great, I fucking over did it.) Nero thought as he regained his bearings.

"Move" Nero ordered as he unsheathed his sword from his back and planted the blade into the ground in front of him. Using his sword as a crutch Nero pulled himself into a crouched position, allowing Kana to get up. Kana and Fiera moved to his sides to try and help him as he attempted to stand again.

"I don't need help." Nero told them in a stern tone.

"Shut up, you can barely stand, don't try to argue." Kana ordered him as she linked her arm through his to help him stay stable.

"I will ask for help if I need it." Nero told her with a harsh tone and shrugged her off. Kana crossed her arms over her chest insulted by being turned down for just trying to help.

"What the hell is your problem?" She retorted.

"I will not accept help when it is not need and especially not out of pity." He stated, while staggering forward and trying to keep his balance.

"Alpha?" Night interrupted before the argument escalated.

Nero turned toward him.

"First, I am Nero not alpha. Fiera you know this so stop calling me master, just Nero." He informed everyone.

"Yes, sorry Nero." Fiera apologized.

"Don't apologize; just remember you are not a slave." He told her, not looking her in the eyes, but scanning the pack's reaction. Fiera nodded in return.

"Alright, Silver, you and the pack return to the dens, okay." Nero said, more of an order than a request.

Nero then issued his second command, "Vernius, Night, return to the edge of the forest tomorrow to lead Fiera and I to the dens, but stay hidden. I will signal you."

"Where are you going?" Night interrupted to receive a warning glare from Vernius. Nero waved him off before answering.

"_I must escort the woman, Kana, into town and then retrieve some supplies. Tomorrow Fiera and I will return to meet up with you and Vernius._"

Night simply nodded.

"You have your orders." Nero finished.

The pack took off with Vernius at the lead and Silver and Night on the rear flanks. Nero sheathed his sword and began to walk along the path toward Sandgem, having regained some strength.

"Let's go." He ordered. Kana and Fiera took position on either side of him as they walked.

After minutes of silence Kana finally gave in to her curiosity and asked, "Nero? Why did you protect me? You hate humans or me? Right?"

Nero continued to walk silently, while Kana awaited his response, as Fiera listened with interest.

"Nero?" Kana asked, not sure if she should push the mater. After a couple moments Nero eventually replied,

"You know Kana; things were simple until you showed up."

"What? You think everything is my fault?!" Kana questioned hurt by the statement.

"No." Nero flatly replied as he thought, (The reality is I don't know why.)

"What do you mean no!?" Kana inquired again, slowly becoming irritated with the lack of answers.

Nero simply sighed and continued to walk with his hands in his jacket pockets.

After a few more minutes of silence Kana was finally fed up with Nero's defiance and walked off ahead of the group in a huff.

Once Kana was far enough away Fiera spoke up, "_Nero is there a reason?_"

Another minute passed a Fiera patiently waited for his response, "_I just don't know Fiera._"

Kana silently fumed as the group exited the forest and Sandgem town came into view.

They passed the large sign incorporated near the entrance of every civilized area in the region as they made their way into town, with Kana still keeping pace ahead of them.

The group made their way over to the pokecenter, when kana finally turned around and waited for Nero and Fiera to walk up to her.

"Alright I'm going to get new clothes and secure us rooms." She said pointing to the obviously ruined, filthy cloths.

"Why are you getting **us** rooms?" Nero asked confused as to why she still wanted to be near him, now that they were in a town.

"I'm going to travel with you." She demanded.

Nero sighed before asking, "Why?"

Kana replied in a matter of fact way as a sly grin crept onto her face, "Well, for one you owe me a new outfit, two I need to get you back for the torture you put me through, and finally I'm bound to obtain plenty of research with you." She counted off.

Nero grimaced and crossed his arms before asking, "Obtain research with me, or on me?"

"I…" Kana was about to explain, but was cut off, "No. Save it, I'm not some fucking lab rat. You won't study me because you're not coming with."

"But," Kana tried to persuade him, but Nero wouldn't accept it, "NO. Kana Mitsu, this is where we part ways." He told her being sure to make himself understood.

"Nero, I" She tried again only for him to refuse to allow her to speak, "No"

After a couple minutes of trying Kana finally had enough and raised her voice, "Nero Michi! Will you shut up for a minute and listen!"

Nero was about interrupt, when Kana, sick of his stubbornness, brought her hand up and took a swing at his face only for it to be captured in Nero firm grip. Kana was stunned, not knowing how to react she just stood there, her hand in his.

After a moment Nero released her hand and spoke, "Alright, If you are this determined then a will allow you to try and convince me."

"I…" Kana cleared her throat before continuing, "Nero, You saved my life twice I owe you something, and I must repay it, that is the real reason I want to travel with you."

"You feel as though you are honor bound?" He asked.

"Yes" She simply replied as her gaze shifted to the ground.

The teachings Nero learned long ago kept repeating in his head as he thought about what Kana just said.

As the minutes passed Kana was becoming more nervous, and embarrassed over her revelation to him, while Nero just stood there staring at her. She was about to except his silence as an unspoken refusal and yell at him when Nero suddenly spoke, "Alright, you can come with."

"Really? Thank you." Kana said shyly.

"But, you will follow my orders." He commanded

"Orders?" Kana was about to object when she remembered the battle that had just occurred earlier in the day.

"Alright, I will." She confirmed his demand. Nero simply nodded, accepting her response.

A sly grin suddenly crossed Kana's face causing Nero to look at her confused and ask, "What?"

"Just one more thing." She replied her smile broadening, "I'm not stripping for you, pervert." She mocked.

Nero shook his head and sighed before giving her first orders, "Just get the rooms and your cloths. I will be back." He said in slightly irritated tone before he walked off in the direction of the poke mart.

Kana entered the room with a smile on her face ignoring the gazes of some of the young men in the center and made her way to the front desk where nurse joy was sitting.

"Hello" Nurse Joy greeted as Kana approached the desk.

"What happened to you?" she asked when she noticed Kana's attire.

"A long story." Kana replied before making her request, "Can I get two rooms for the night?"

Nurse Joy looked down at her computer and typed a few keys before shaking her head and replying with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but there is only one room available tonight, it has two beds and a bathroom though."

A smile crept back onto Kana's face as she thought, (Maybe I can have a little fun with this?)

"That's OK I'll take it, but I need two keys please." Kana informed her.

Nurse Joy retrieved a clip board with some forms on it and handed it to Kana with a pen, "Please sign these and the room is yours." She told Kana with a smile.

Kana took the form and signed at the required places before handing it back to Nurse Joy who inspected it quickly and handed Kana the key cards for the room with a smile and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes where is your computer?" Nurse Joy stood, motioned for her to follow.

They walked through a nearby doorway into another room with three computers along the walk each hooked up to an item and pokémon transfer system.

"Thank you." Kana said politely before walking over to the nearest computer, while Nurse Joy just bowed her head slightly and returned to the front desk.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nero walked into the local poke mart with Fiera close behind. The clerk and his assistant awaited Nero's approach eager to assist and be rewarded with their pay.

Nero walked up to the counter ignoring the stares of the shoppers, browsing the shelves of the pokemart.

"How may I help you?" Clerk asked kindly.

"Yes" Nero replied thinking over his order. The clerk waited patiently with his assistant by his side.

"I need ten luxury balls, ten potions, ten super potions, and some medical supplies." Nero calmly requested.

As the assistants gathered the items the clerk rang up the order with a cheery attitude, "Alright, this will be a big one. Ten thousand for the luxury balls, three thousand for the potions, seven thousand for the super potions, and two thousand for the medical supplies." The clerk listed.

The clerk gave Nero the final total as the assistant returned to the desk with the items. "Ok that's twenty-two thousand, please." He requested with a smile.

Nero pulled out a debit card and handed it to the clerk who slid through the appropriate slot on the side of his register and handed it back.

"Here you go." The clerk said with a satisfied smile.

Nero retrieved his supplies and placed them in his jacket at the correct places, before turning around to look at Fiera, sitting patiently.

"Fiera, I have something for you." Nero told her, his eyes softening a little as he spoke.

Nero reached in to his jacket and pulled out a necklace and placed it around her neck.

Fiera examined the necklace, it is held together by a simple slim gold chain, attached to it are the pieces of a red flame plate, surrounding a crimson ruby. The red pieces arranged to match the petals of a flower with the ruby at the center. Then she looked at Nero curious as to why she received this gift.

"The pieces of the flame plate will increase the strength of fire type moves, and the ruby is to match the elegance of a fire type pokémon such as you." He told her with a small grin.

Fiera nodded before looking at the necklace again, "_Thank you, Nero. I will never lose it._"

"I know Fiera. Let's check on the kit." Nero said to her as he began to head toward the exit, but a large burly slightly older gentleman stepped in front of him. Nero looked at the man awaiting his reason for getting in his way.

The man resembled many of the hikers that travel around the region. Only his staff had a glass orb with a ruby flame encased inside, on the man's left hand were two rings each had fairly large stones and around the man's neck was a gold chain with an enormous diamond.

(He obviously has money. What the hell could he want?) Nero thought.

The man examined him for a minute before finally clearing his throat and preparing to speak, "I am Charles Williamson, owner of Williamson Industries."

(Williamson Industries, manufacturing and exploring company of rare items, research and above all jewelry. Great what the hell could an over pampered bastard like him want?) Nero internally questioned.

Nero didn't show any reaction to the information so Mr. Williamson continued, "I have been searching for a certain pokémon, a ninetails to be exact. I am willing to give you almost anything, a rare pokémon, rare items, even money so what is it you want for her?" The man asked as he pointed at Fiera.

Fiera moved closer to Nero in response, "_Nero?_"

"No." Nero replied to Mr. Williamson, with a motionless expression and eyes as dark as the stone onyx.

The man was taken aback by this, but quickly tried to persuade Nero, "What do you mean, no? Don't you realize who I am? I can give you anything!"

"There are things I want that even your money can't provide me. Now stand aside." Nero responded.

The man refusing to accept this placed a hand on Nero's shoulder as he attempted to pass with Fiera close by his side.

"Common you can't just pass this chance by, kid! Are you that stupid I am trying to give you anything for one little pokémon. I just need her for a battle I have coming up no big deal. Are you really going to throw this offer away for a fox?!" Mr. Williamson asked becoming irritated with Nero's lack of cooperation.

Nero lowered his gaze and began to speak in a low commanding voice, "Remove your hand and allow us to pass, now."

"You command me! You brat! You really are throwing this away over a worthless pokémon, you stupid child!" The angered man protested.

Nero shifted his gaze to meet the irate man's, rage consuming Nero's features. Suddenly Nero's right hand shot up grabbing the older man's in a hard grip, before he spun throwing the man across the floor, until his head hit the bottom of the clerk's desk with a bang. Those who weren't already watching the scene, turned to investigate the loud noise.

Mr. Williamson shifted on the floor and began to stand up, angered "You brat!" he yelled. Once he was standing he continued before charging Nero, "You will pay for that you little bastard!"

In the blink of an eye Nero had crouched down and propelled himself forward, jamming his fist deep in the odious man's gut, causing him to haunch over in pain. Nero stood tall and wrapped his hand around the man's throat, lifting him off the floor.

"You are the kind of worthless fucking scum that doesn't deserve to touch a pokémon!" Nero yelled tightening his grip with a death glare focused on the man.

"You are the filth that treats them as tools! Equipment to be used when you see fit and discarded when they no longer satisfy YOUR NEEDS! YOU ARE THE TYPE OF WORTHLESS FUCKING BASTARDS THAT ARE DESTROYING THIS WORLD! YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO HUMANITY AND POKEMON ALIKE!" Nero shouted enraged at the man, before dropping him to the floor in a gasping heap.

"You're not worth the blood." Nero stated turning toward Fiera and the exit.

"Come on." He said to her as he passed, walking out of the store with everyone watching him leave. Fiera turned and followed him, starting to finally understand the kind of man he is.

Evening was approaching as Nero and Fiera entered the Pokecenter. Nero still annoyed by the earlier confrontation. He walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was happily waiting.

"A blonde woman named Kana was in here earlier to obtain our rooms. Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"She is in room one-ten. It is located in the eastern hall." She informed him.

Nero immediately walked off toward the eastern hall ignoring the stares from the many people wondering why he has a sword and allows his pokémon to walk free of the confines of her poke ball.

He slowed his pace once he and Fiera were in the hall and out of the view of the trainers in the center. After a couple of minutes they reached the end of the hall and room one hundred ten. Nero used a simple knock as he tried to calm himself, still feeling the effects of his earlier rage. After a few moments of waiting his impatience got the better of him and he hit the door causing a loud bang.

The person in the room responded with a muffled voice, "I'm coming."

Slowly the door opened and Kana groggily poked her head out.

"Nero? Is it you?" she asked rubbing her left eye.

"What's my room number and where is my key?" He asked irritated with Kana's sluggishness.

"Come in and I'll give you your key." She replied.

Kana moved back into the room leaving the door open for Nero and Fiera to enter. Nero allowed Fiera to enter ahead of him and closed the door as he walked in. He inspected the room they were in and was wondering why Kana choose a room with two beds. Kana retrieved the key card and handed it Nero as she spoke before yawning,

"There you have your key."

Nero looked at the key to find the room numbers one-ten along the side.

Curios and slightly irritated with the discovery he asked,

"Why the hell are we sharing a room?"

"It is the only one left." She replied sitting on the bed she was obviously using before he arrived and let the sheet drop that she had wrapped around her body. Only to cause Nero to turn away from her when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any cloths other that her recently cleaned black lace bra and panties.

"What's the matter, Nero?" she asked innocently as Fiera climb onto the other bed to watch the scene unfold.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" He asked annoyed.

"Well I got another set of cloths transferred and when I got in here I decided to take a shower. A girl gets filthy when someone makes her sleep on the ground in wet cloths." She mocked.

"That doesn't explain why you are half naked at the moment." He said becoming more irritated, while keeping his back to her.

"Why I thought a man like you would love to see a woman with such a well equipped body in only her underwear?" She asked acting innocent. Nero just let out a frustrated growl in response.

"Come on Nero, why don't you come to bed with me?" Kana offered in mock seduction.

Nero finally had enough.

"Wench, get your damn cloths on, before I fucking make you!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"Alright!" Kana snapped back before gathering a set of nightwear she also had transferred before entering the bathroom.

Nero sat on the edge of the bed Fiera was on, trying to calm himself. Fiera rubbed her nose against his hand in an effort to help and Nero spoke,

"Why do these damn humans always test me?"

"_She didn't mean to._" Fiera comforted.

Nero sure that kana couldn't hear responded,

"Fiera, A human held my heart once… and tore it away from me when I no longer suited her needs." He admitted.

"_I'm sorry_" Fiera tried to sooth him.

"I won't allow it to happen again. That is why such acts infuriate me." He informed her.

She nodded accepting his vow.

"_Nero, Thank you for not selling me to that man._" Fiera said after a few moments of silence.

"I could never sell you to a man like that no matter what he offered me." Nero replied starting to finally become calm and the room fell silent.

Unknown to them Kana had opened the door slightly about to exit the bathroom having slipped into her nightwear quickly, but stopped when she heard Nero talking and heard his admittance to having loved and how his heart was broken. She paused, allowing the information sinking in as she stood there silently and listened to the side of the conversation she could understand. After the conversation ended Kana slowly pushed the door open and returned to her bed to sit on the edge facing Nero with her head lowered as she stared at the floor.

Nero noticing Kana enter and wait until she sat on the bed to look at her finding that she was now in a thin white silk two piece outfit that consists of a loose fitting pair of pants and a long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons undone revealing a majority of cleavage while the pants allow the top of her panties to show on one side.

Noticing the sudden change in her behavior he asked,

"Now what is it?" not really caring to much at the moment.

Kana kept her head down and her gaze on the floor as she spoke in an apologetic, but sad voice, "Nero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She stopped not sure how to continue.

Nero sat on the bed just watching the girl, not understanding where this was coming from until he realized she must have been listening, and a grimace crossed his face before he asked,

"You were eavesdropping?"

Kana just nodded regretting her earlier act of mock seduction. Nero sighed upset but not sure what to do as Fiera sat by his side. He stood turning to leave when a choked sob escaped Kana when memories of a past love passed through her mind, as she tried to speak,

"Nero, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to force myself onto you like that even as a joke." She apologized in a deeply sad voice, the sorrow she felt apparent on her face.

Before she finally broke down, wrapping her arms around herself as her body shook from crying so hard. Nero just stopped and looked down at her not sure what to do. It had been too long since he felt any sort of emotion for a human other than those related to pain or hatred. He looked to Fiera who simply nodded at him.

(What should I do?) He thought. (She is obviously in pain, but is it even possible for me to help her?)

As Kana's sobs grew more violent and she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them becoming as small as possible, Nero moved to stand beside her not moving his eyes from her.

(I, could I help a human in such a way? Could a creature like me do this?) He questioned himself and looked back over to Fiera again who nodded once more, before lying down.

Slowly Nero sat down beside Kana on the bed staring at the floor as she continued to cry. After a few moments he worked up the courage to speak to her.

"Kana," He said looking over at her the usually cold eyes slowly softened.

"The reason I protected you… Well I don't know the reason. I just did. I reacted to the threat. I don't know why, but I guess I do actually care, for once." He said almost forcing the words from his throat.

Kana lifted her face from her knees, sniffling and fighting back tears, as she looked over to meet his gaze. The eyes she found so cold and full of anger earlier, were now softer and almost warm, a dark chocolate color returning to them. After staring at each other for a few moments she finally spoke in a slightly hoarse voice,

"Nero? You really mean that?" she asked

"Yes I… I mean it, Kana I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. A guy at the pokemart got to me earlier and…" he replied in a little softer voice.

"He tried to get you to sell Fiera to him." She continued.

"You heard that too?" He asked as they both looked forward to see Fiera lying on her side drifting to sleep as the sun had set outside the window and the darkness of the night flooded the room.

"Yes…" Kana sadly replied, "Nero I know this is a lot to ask especially after today, but…" She paused afraid of the reaction she might receive from Nero.

"What is it, Kana?" He asked calmly looking at the sad, scared girl next to him and seeing much of his painful past in her.

"Could… Could you…" She continued, "Could you stay with me tonight? I just need someone."

Nero, slightly shocked by the question stared at her for a moment not sure if he could answer. Kana fearing the worst, franticly tried to apologize, tears brimming the edges of her eyes,

"I... I'm sorry. I don't want to force you. I-I mean… I… I..." She stammered closing her eyes afraid Nero was about to yell at her or leave.

"Kana" he said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention as he stood. She looked up at him fear evident in her tear soaked face.

"I will stay." He told her removing his sword and jacket, gently placing them on the nearby desk bellow the window between the two beds.

"You're not going to leave me here?" she asked noticing the well toned muscles no longer hidden by the crimson jacket as she tried to wipe away tears from her eyes.

"No." He confirmed as he picked her up with ease and lay in the bed with her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulders providing the comfort she was longing for as she wrapped her arms around his stomach feeling his hard abs as she did so. Also returning the comfort Nero didn't know he could receive from another person as they calmly fell asleep in each other's friendly embrace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for those of you not expecting this but it is labeled romance as well!

Next chapter might take a little while.

Please Review


	6. Minor Conflict

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I have decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language_" - *************scene shift*************

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape or form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun still hidden below the eastern horizon had yet to grace the early morning with its plentiful rays of light. Nocturnal pokémon were returning to their exclusive hide a ways, before the sun breached the early morning dark. Creatures peacefully sleep awaiting the time to stir and greet the day, but for some sleep and the morning sunrise could wait. Deep in a cave the pack calls home all was silent as they slept. Except for a solitary room where the torches crackle and faint whispers can be heard within. In the center of this room sat three mightyena, Vernius at the front with Night and Silver on their respective sides, all facing a figure sitting on a bed of straw, sand, and leaves, protruding from a moderate sized impression in the wall. The three had done as ordered, returning to the dens and the rest of their pack, and after spending the night checking on the pack, den security, and preparing for the arrival of their new alpha, the three sat conversing as they consulted their head elder, while the others slept.

"_My point is can we trust a human?_" Silver continued, "_He is allied with that fox._" Disgust evident in Silver's voice.

"_You saw how she obeyed him. She isn't allied with him._" Night objected.

"_Then what is she? His slave?!_" Silver questioned, annoyed with the youth and irritable from lack of sleep.

"_No._" Vernius interjected, "_She isn't a slave, and the most likely reason is that he captured her._"

"Then _why isn't she in one of those damn pokeballs?_" Silver continued to argue, "_They must be allied. How can we trust an alpha allied with her?_"

"_Even if they are allied, she obeys his orders._" Night pointed out.

"_She may for now, but who is to say that it isn't an act and she will kill more of our warriors when she has the chance? She is the enemy!_" Silver protested.

"_Enough, she is not the concern. The human, Nero is._" Vernius stated halting the argument, "_Besides you're getting to noisy. This meeting is secret we don't want anyone to wake up because of your load mouth._" He finished.

"_Yes can we trust a human with the welfare of our pack?_" Night questioned.

"_You smelled him, Night. He isn't exactly human is he?_" Vernius asked the youngster, testing his skills of perception.

"_No he isn't, but that has me even more worried." Night stated, "And, what about, how he could speak our tongue? No human can do that?_"

"_The pups right, a human has never learned our language, so why now? I don't think we can trust whatever he is._" Silver opinionated.

"_His origins are unknown to us, but he did revive five of our strongest warriors, excluding Night and myself._" Vernius rebutted.

Silver was about to continue the discussion when the head elder coughed, from her seat on the pokémon made cushion in the wall and began to speak, the others immediately silencing in respect.

"_Revived? Vernius, explain what do you mean the human revived our comrades?_" The elder asked in a calm, soft, feminine voice.

Vernius faced the elder before replying, "_Yes, after Night and I had stepped in, he asked us if we wanted him to save our pack mates. Everyone nodded in response not sure what to expect. After he moved two of them next to the other three, taking care not to hurt them, he crouched in front of our five injured and unconscious comrades. As he closed his eyes a golden light, like that of the early morning sun, surrounded his body and moved to his hands. After a few moments the light burst forward covering our warriors, before moving into areas over the wounds. Each warrior was gravely injured by a deep life threatening gash from the human's blade. Slowly the injuries healed before our eyes as we heard and saw their bones moving back into place and healing as well. In only a few moments our pack mates stirred and awoke complete unharmed._" Vernius calmly and clearly explained to the elder, who listened with active interest.

(A human who can beat five of our best, and Vernius with Night by his side, the heal them all. Could it be true?) The elder thought as the three sat patiently awaiting a response with the greatest of respect to their superior.

"_I have made my decision._" She stated, causing Vernius and company to sit straighter their eyes looking at her with intense interest.

"_We will allow the human be our alpha. He has earned it as by our customs and more so, he spared many of our own._" The three nodded in understanding and acceptance of the order.

"_However, if he is found to incompetent, or a threat to the pack, he will be dealt with. Only if I give the order, clear?_" She asked receiving a nod from each of the mightyena before her.

"_Alright, Silver return to your dens the sun is raising. Vernius and Night, I will send someone to wake you by mid morning, so you may escort our alpha. You have earned more than sleep, but it is all I can give you for now, dismissed._" The head elder finished.

"_Thank you_" Vernius and Night said in unison before leaving the room to find their dens.

(This will be interesting.) The head elder thought before returning to obtain whatever sleep she could before her assistant arrived.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

First light shown through the window and creeping along the floor to meet the far wall of the room and Nero started to wake. He began to stretch before opening his eyes when he felt a body next against his own move closer, causing him to immediately cease. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Kana snuggled up against his chest with her arms wrapped around his stomach as they were when he fell asleep. He watched Kana sleep as he thought,

(What came over her last night? Why did it affect me so much? I haven't helped anyone in years especially like this, but here I am comforting someone I barely know. What the fuck is wrong with me?)

Nero finished his thoughts as Kana shifted a blonde lock of hair falling onto her face. He gentle reached over with his free left hand and brushed it from her face noticing how peaceful the earlier quick tempered girl is. Carefully Nero removed his right arm from her shoulders, and gently untangled himself from her embrace. Once free he quietly slid of the bed, as Kana let out a sigh of loss and pulled a pillow into the embrace where Nero was a moment ago. Nero left his sword and jacket on the desk as he stealthily moved over to the door with ease, taking care to open it without waking either of the two still sleeping in the room. He silently closed the door as he exited the room and walked down the hall.

Nero entered the front area of the center; a couple upstart trainers and coordinator on the first leg of their journey were sleeping on the cushioned benches and seat, not yet being able to obtain the money needed to afford rooms. Nero made his way to the kitchen on the western side of the building silently moving with ease. He entered the kitchen to find it fully stocked and made his way over to the fridge. Opening the door he browser the many drinks and stocked berries, cheeses, meats, and other items. He grabbed a couple bottles of water, a few fruits and a bag of jerky he found in a nearby cabinet. Before leaving the kitchen Nero found a pen and paper in the supply drawer and wrote Nurse Joy a quick note thanking her for the food and drink, then retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and put more money than needed to cover the food before folding it together, hiding the money inside, and taping it to the fridge at eye level. After that he returned the pen to the drawer and left the kitchen, quietly making his way through the center, in hopes that no one would wake up and think he was stealing from the center.

As Nero rounded the corner, entering the east hall he relaxed a little thinking he was free of any possible misunderstandings. A noise caused him to stop in his tracks as looked to the door ahead of him to see a young girl of about the age of ten exiting the centers public female restroom. She was about average height for a ten year old. Her brunette shoulder length hair was still in a mess from sleeping on the bench in the front of the center. She was wearing a light pink ankle length night gown with long sleeves. The girl stopped as soon she noticed Nero standing there and looked at him suspiciously carrying the items he removed from the kitchen. Nero just stared back at her and sighed before speaking to her.

"No I'm not stealing; I left a note and compensation for Nurse Joy." He told the girl before she could ask.

"You're the guy with the sword aren't you?" She asked surprising Nero, who kept his face neutral hiding his reaction.

"It isn't polite to ask people questions before introductions." He informed the curios brunette, who simply smiled.

"I'm Celina." She happily stated in the sweet innocent voice that only a child of her age could have.

"Celina, I'm Nero and yes I'm the guy with the sword." He replied, keeping the calm, collected expression on his face.

Her smile widened as he confirmed her suspicion, and she walked closer to him, before looking up into his eyes,

"Can I see your ninetails again please?" She pleaded in a cute voice, when Nero didn't respond she knitted her hands together into a ball in front of her chest and started to pout.

Nero side stepped the girl and continued down the hall. Celina turn watching him go, as an insulted expression crossed her face, she was about to yell at him when he spoke up,

"Before I leave." Was all he said as he continued to the end of the hall and stopped to look at the girl before quietly entering his room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kana slowly awoke, confused as to where she was until she saw Fiera sleeping on the other bed. Kana suddenly sat up a confused expression across her face as she realized Nero wasn't in the room.

"Fiera? Fie-r-a?" She tried to coax the fox pokémon awake from a distance still too afraid to go near or even touch a canine of any sort. After a few minutes of tried the fox finally rolled onto her stomach and yawned, before looking at Kana questioningly as to why she woke her up.

"Fiera? Where's Nero?" Kana asked.

Fiera quickly scanned the room with her senses before shaking her head in response. Kana became a little worried with the response.

"You don't think he left us?" she worriedly asked.

Fiera again shook her head and used her nose to point at the sword and jacket on the desk. Kana looked at the desk and saw Nero's belongings, a sense of relief washed over her as she stood up and walked over to them. She examined the crimson material of Nero's jacket as Fiera stretched on the bed. Kana decided to place the jacket on the hook near the closet, but failed to lift it, the weight surpassing her ability to handle.

"Holy hell. How can he wear this?" she exclaimed

Confused as to how Nero could wear the heavy jacket and still carry a sword she sat back down on the bed staring at the items. Suddenly the door opened and Nero slipped in.

"Where were you?" Kana hastily asked, causing Nero's eyes to quickly lock on to her.

"The kitchen." He informed her.

"Did you steal that stuff?" She asked pointing at food and water he was carrying.

"No, Kana, I left a note with compensation." He irritably replied, before throwing her a fruit and bottle of water which she easily caught.

"Some one isn't a morning person," She stated as she opened the bottle of water. Nero grumbled something incoherently in response as he retrieved a coffee cup from the instant coffee maker in the room and filled it with water for Fiera.

"_Here's some water and I have jerky if you want it._" He told Fiera watching him from the bed. Fiera got up and quickly drank all the water before returning to the bed as Kana took a bite out of her fruit. Nero looked at the clock in the room and noticed it was 7:43.

"Do you need to do anything besides change before we go?" He asked.

"Why do you… Never mind." She stopped herself before continuing, "Sorry it's an old habit." She apologized remembering the previous night.

Nero catching on to her took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Kana? Why were you like that last night?" He asked surprising her. She looked at him not sure what to say.

"I… do really care?" Kana asked in return.

Nero just shrugged while drinking his water, not meeting her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't. It was just a moment of weakness nothing more." She told him irritated with his coldness.

He just opened the bag of jerky and gave Fiera a piece to try. She took it cautiously at first and quickly ate it once she got a taste. Nero took a couple pieces for himself and Fiera the rest of the bag. After everyone was finished eating Kana entered the bathroom with a set of cloths and quickly washed up before changing. She left the bathroom wearing a silver halter top that helped to amplify her breasts with a denim jacket. The rest of her outfit was a loose fitting blue denim skirt that reached half way down her thighs while showing off her ass without hiding the strings of her silver thong, while she was wearing silver and white running shoes.

Nero glanced at her outfit before a grimace crossed his face.

"What?" Kana asked, wondering why he didn't want to look at her.

Nero didn't respond and just lifted his jacket with one hand causing Kana's jaw to drop.

"How the hell can you lift that thing?" She asked still slightly stunned.

"Hmm? What my jacket?" He asked as he put it on and fixed the collar.

"It isn't that heavy." He told her matter of factly.

"Do you train in it?" Kana questioned still amazed by how he was able to fight those mightyena with that jacket on.

"Enough." He ordered, "How about a question for you. Are you trying to a psycho to rape you with these outfits you wear?"

"No." She retorted before asking, "Don't you like what I wear?"

"Whatever. Lets good we have something to take care of." He told the both of them and looked at Fiera.

"_Fiera a girl here named Celina wants to see you._" He informed her.

"_Why?_" Fiera curiously asked.

"_I think she wants a ninetails like you eventually._" He told her

"_Okay_" was her final reply.

The three left the room and walked to the front desk for Kana to sign out of the room as they were standing there Nero looked around the rooming ignoring the annoying stares of some trainers, while searching for Celina. He finally saw her outside of the entrance. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, with a pink knee length skirt, her blue running shoes, and her travel bag behind her back attached around the waist. She was apparently being picked on by a group of trainers with more pokémon than her. Nero exited the center with Fiera to investigate as Kana took care of the paperwork. As soon as Nero exited the building he picked up on the conflict.

"No I'm not." Celina argued with the group, a girl and two boys around Celina's age.

The boy on the left was dressed in the uniform like all of the other trainer school boys, Celina's age. The second boy was in a pair of cargo shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and was carrying a bug net. The blonde haired girl obviously from a rich family had an expensive dress for someone her age, with a diamond necklace, and the snobby attitude to match.

"Yeah right" The snooty girl continued, "You're so ugly you would probably scare away the pokémon before you could try to catch them."

"That's not true!" Celina cried on the brim of tears.

"Yeah it is, freak." The young school boy and bug catcher said in unison.

Nero had finally heard enough and walked up behind Celina, glaring at the group of children, who were mocking her.

"Shut up and have a three on one battle you three each choose one pokémon while Celina battles you all at once with her single pokémon." Nero stated more than asked.

Celina surprised by his presence quickly turned to face him rubbing the tears from her eyes,

"But? I don't?" she stammered. Nero held up a hand for her to stop before looking at the others.

"Do you accept?" He asked.

"Us all at once against this weakling of course we accept." The rich girl answered for the group.

"Alright, stand over at that tree over there, and Celina you stay here. I will judge." Nero told them.

The two boys followed the snobby girl over as Celina stared at Nero.

"But, I can't I was just given my vulpix a week ago she can't take on three opponents at once." Celina cried to him.

"Yes you will." He told her and waved Fiera closer.

"Celina, Fiera is your partner for this battle." Celina's eyes widened in shock as Fiera walked over.

"You mean it?!" Celina asked, surprised.

"_Fiera will you be this girls partner against those three's pokémon at once over there?_" Nero asked Fiera while nodding towards the rich girl and her entourage.

Fiera glanced over at the three up starts and immediately nodded yes.

"Alright, Celina you ready? He finally asked.

"Yes!" She excitedly replied.

Nero stood and walked half way between the opponents and moved off to the side before shouting,

"Are all trainers ready?" Nero asked looking at both groups. Celina simply nodded while the rich girl insisted on trying to insulter her again.

"I'm always ready to take out any weakling pokémon that freak has.' She said making sure everyone could hear.

(She is a stupid little bitch.) Nero thought before beginning the battle. The young school boy released a wooper, while the bug catcher chooses his wurmple.

"You boys and especially that freak can't top my pokémon. Show them Glammy!" The blonde boasted as she released her pokémon, a well pampered glameow.

Nero confidently nodded to Celina when she glanced at him nervously. She nodded back gaining strength from Nero's silent support.

"We'll see!" Celina snapped at the blonde brat before continuing, "Fiera! Let's go!" she commanded.

Fiera stepped forward calmly taking her place on the field and glanced at Nero before focusing on her foes.

"What?! She can't do that. That ninetails isn't her pokémon!" The snobby blonde suddenly shouted at Nero while placing her hands on her hips.

"For such a smart girl you obviously know nothing of pokémon." Nero retorted sarcastically and continued.

"A trainer may borrow a pokémon at the consent of another trainer for as long as the trainer chooses. In other words this is a fair battle." Nero informed the arrogant girl.

"Then I want to borrow one of your pokémon too!" She demanded.

"No." Nero sternly answered. "Now shut up and battle!"

"He is right." The school boy whispered to the bug loving trainer beside him.

"Shut it!" The blonde scolded over hearing him.

"Glammy! Show this loser! Attack with fury swipes!" She ordered. The glameow quickly approached Fiera who stood her ground, while studying the cat's movements. As the feline reached striking distance Celina spoke up,

"Fiera dodge and use quick attack" Celina confidently ordered Fiera. Fiera easily dodged to left of the attack, but did not strike back, confusing both Celina and her opponents, while Nero watched not showing the slightest emotion.

"Fiera? Why didn't you attack?" Celina asked the fox, who kept her eyes on her opponents.

"Ha! The freak can't even command a pokémon!" The blonde shouted.

Celina not sure what to do brought up her pokedex and after scanning Fiera, found her moves to be different from what she thought.

The other two trainers finally decided to join in the battle thinking they had an advantage.

"Wooper use slam!" The school boy commanded as the bug catcher ordered his wurmple to use poison sting. Both pokémon lunged forward the wimple's spikes dripping with poison as the blonde's glameow regrouped.

"Fiera dodge and then use iron tail!" Celina quickly ordered as the pokémon entered their attack range. At the final second Fiera leaped upward causing both wooper and wurmple to miss their target and collide causing damage to each other. Fiera's tails began to glow a bright silvery white as she reach the top of her jump. Half way down she flipped brutally whipping her stunned foes with her hardened tails, causing both pokémon to be launched back toward their trainers and the unsuspecting glameow.

"Glammy look out!" The girl shrieked. The glameow reacted in time to barely dodge wurmple as it flew past her, but wasn't fortunate enough to jump out of the way of wooper as he skidded across the ground.

Fiera gracefully landed and turned to see the wurmple unconscious at its trainer's feet and the wooper lying against the incapacitated against the glameow that was slowly recovering from the blow.

"Wurmple and wooper are unable to battle!" Nero shouted.

"Glammy! Stand up! NOW!" The blonde barked at the hurt glameow. Carefully the glameow stood and faced Fiera.

"Now glammy thunder!" She furiously ordered the weak pokémon.

"Fiera, Flamethrower!" Celina positively commanded.

Electricity leapt forth from the glameow's body rapidly moving toward Fiera who released a furious blast of fire from her open mouth. The attacks collided erupting in a smoke screen on the field. Before glameow could react a second blast of fire burst through the smoke hitting the ground in front of the feline and exploding. The cat flew backward from the force of the explosion. The blonde screamed in surprise and fell over as her defeated pokémon landed on her.

Celina stood stunned amazed with her victory, before running forward and hugging Fiera. Fiera unwillingly accepted the hug as the girl laughed.

"Glameow is unable to battle! Victory goes to Celina!" Nero yelled and walked toward the victor.

"Thank You!" Celina yelled as he walked over.

Nero nodded and glanced over at the group of young trainers as they recalled their pokémon and quickly left, feeling the shame of their defeat against a single opponent.

"Fiera let's get going." Nero ordered and turned back toward the pokecenter to see Kana leaning against a path lamp on the walkway near the entrance. Nero approached her with Fiera by his side.

"You just help a little girl?" Kana asked smiling.

"Lets go we need to meet Vernius." Nero told her before walking away from the center. Kana looked back to see Celina waving at Nero and Fiera as they left. She caught up to Nero and continued the conversation.

"I walk out and find you judging a battle while one of the trainers uses Fiera as a partner. Since when are you that generous?" Kana asked still smiling.

Nero stayed silent as they reached the towns limits and scanned the area for any other trainers, before calling motioning for everyone to move to the forest edge. After a finally check for trainers Nero called out their escort.

"_Vernius! Night! You here?!_" Nero called.

Only to be met with silence in return.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	7. Right to Rule

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I have decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language_" - *************scene shift*************

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape or form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rrrrrrrr" Nero growled, when Vernius and Night were found to be nowhere in his sense range as Fiera sniffed the air trying to find a trace of the two.

"You think they are on their way?" Kana asked wondering what could have happened.

"They should…" Nero stopped, sensing the presence of two creatures rapidly approaching. Fiera turned facing the bushes north of them also sensing the approach.

Suddenly two fury streaks bolted forward from the bushes and stopped in front of the group. Once Vernius and Night caught their breath they bowed in their heads in respect and tried to explain their tardiness.

"_I'm sorry sir we lost track of time with Night's morning training. We…_" Vernius quickly explained.

"_Vernius._" Nero commanded, to get his attention before continuing in a calm voice, "_It doesn't matter. Let's get going._"

The group started off pushing north through bushes and undergrowth until they reached a pokémon made path and continued on it as Night started a conversation.

"_Nero? Why is the human girl with us?_" Night asked curiously.

"_I saved her life twice. She feels bound to repay me, so I allowed her to join us._" Nero explained.

"_What can she contribute to the pack?_" Vernius asked skeptical of allowing another human into the pack.

"_She will do her share however she can._" Nero stated refusing to further the subject of Kana's capabilities.

As the conversation continued, Kana watched from the back of the group not able to understand the language, a slightly depressed look in her eyes.

(This sucks, I can't even understand them.) She thought as the fact slowly sank deeper under her skin.

Nero was listening to Vernius explain something about human packs to Night when he felt a small tinge of sadness and irritation creep into him, but hid it within his emotional barriers.

(What the hell was that?) He thought to himself as he glanced over to Fiera.

"Fiera, you got anything to say?" He asked the fox.

Fiera silently shook her head in response. Nero didn't pay any attention to it, thinking she might not say much around those she just met.

The group grew silent as Vernius directed every one off of the path in a direction to the east. After making their way through some more bushes they came across a stream. Nero looked up to the sky for an indication of the time and found it to be past noon. They continued up stream to a small cliff side where the water flowed from a natural cave.

"_This is the outer entrance_." Vernius stated leading them in along a narrow path next the stream. Nero noticed the gentle flow of the water and the clarity that allowed him to pear to the bottom as he abruptly stopped and knelled down scooping up the cool liquid into his hands in order to have a drink. The rest of the group stopped as well wondering what was so interesting with the water. As Nero stared into the stream he noticed no water pokémon were in it.

"Vernius this stream is fed by a spring correct?" Nero asked confusing the group.

"_Y…yes sir, but the rest of the pack is waiting can we continue?_" Vernius answered not understanding why Nero asked such a question.

"Continue." Nero ordered after standing.

The pack resumed their walk deeper into the cave until they reached a fork where another cave branched off to the left as the stream continued on the right.

"_This is the interior entrance._" Vernius informed them as he entered and nodded to the two mightyena standing guard. They stared at Nero and then Kana uncertain of having humans within the pack. Nero met their stares with a strong glare refusing to be looked down upon by any of his subordinates. While Kana tried not to meet their gaze. After a few minutes the dark tunnel opened up to a large cavern lit by torches a couple feet above the floor on the walls. The area was full of activity as pokémon of all evolutions, ages, and sizes ran about entering and exiting various other rooms and tunnels around the cavern. Vernius led them forward to the center of the room many of the pokémon stopped as they noticed the group. Suddenly Vernius released a loud howl startling Kana who was already uneasy around all of the canine pokémon. Nero and Fiera watched as pokémon flowed into the room from every entrance. The amount of pokémon entering the room trickled to a stop and they all gathered around the group. Vernius was about to speak to them when Nero stopped him.

"I am Nero Michi." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear and continued as he looked into the eyes of each of the pokémon.

"I have defeated your best warriors and your former alpha, Vernius, as you already know. I am here as your alpha and I will protect you as my pack. I may appear human, but I will warn you. Looks deceive, appearances can fool you. If any of you want to test my authority step forward now!" Nero commanded the pack. The pack watched silently as a few stepped forward, a luxray, a mightyena and a floatzel.

"Everyone back away now give us room." Nero ordered the pack. The three pokémon stood firm staring at Nero.

"Alright, you three are to battle me together. I will not use any weapons, you are free to use what moves to wish. Kana, here take my sword." Nero ordered as he removed the weapon and held it out to her with one hand. Kana jogged up to him and took the sword with difficulty due to its weight. Nero moved into a fighting stance and started the battle.

The luxray moved to the left, as the mightyena leapt to the right and the floatzel stood in place. The luxray charged a thunder fang as the mightyena prepared to use bite. The two closed in on Nero, while the floatzel was readying himself for a powerful water gun. Nero remained firm in place and studied his opponents with an emotionless face. He quickly formed and reviewed a plan within his mind's eye. Finding it to be his most satisfying option Nero collected energy in the core of his body. Both the luxray and mightyena jumped forward and sank their fangs into each of Nero's arms.

"Nero!" Kana yelled and attempted to help him, but Vernius and Fiera jumped in front of her, keeping her from interfering.

The golden glow enveloped Nero's body as the electricity from the luxray's thunder fang tore through him, running up his arm, and through his chest to reach the other arm and the mightyena still latched on to it. Nero used his powers to heal himself as he redirected the electricity. The mightyena received the full impact of the jolt and released his bite, with a pained yelp as the electricity wreaked havoc with his muscles, paralyzing him. With the mightyena subdued and his one arm free, Nero grabbed the luxray by the back of neck with enough force to cause it to release his arm with a pained expression from the paralyzing hold. The floatzel suddenly released a powerful jet of water at Nero thinking he found an opening as his human opponent grabbed the luxray. Nero anticipating the attack brought luxray to bear as a shield just in time to intercept the water attack. The attack hit the luxray in the chest shorting its electrical charge and knocking out the gleam eyes pokémon. Nero dropped the luxray and ran forward in an evasive zigzag pattern too fast for the floatzel to keep track of. Suddenly Nero appeared to the left of the floatzel striking at the pokémon with a flat palm, using his speed to increase the force. The rock like palm made contact with the side of the floatzel's face, causing the weasel to fall in a spinning motion and land on the ground a few feet away, unconscious. Nero turned and began to walk towards Kana and the rest of the group.

"_Hurry, check on their condition, and heal them._" Nero ordered his pack many of the larger pokémon obeyed, respect and fear present in their eyes.

(As I figured, I show my power and now they fear me.) Nero thought to himself with a scowl as Kana and the group walked up to him.

"Nero are you okay? That electric attack it…" Kana asked worried.

"It put holes in my clothes other than that I'm fine." He told her looking at the holes left from the pokémon's fangs, before holding his hand out to Kana for his sword. Kana struggled, but was able to bring the weapon with in Nero's reach. As Nero retrieved his sword Night moved closer.

"_You get to the point._" Night stated.

"_Nero now that the pack recognizes you. You need to see the elder._" Vernius informed him. Nero nodded understanding and motioned to Kana for her to follow.

As they made their way to the den of the elder Kana moved up to walk beside Nero.

"Nero? Wasn't that a bit harsh? I understand you had to establish authority, but some of them seem to fear you now, don't they?" Kana asked trying to understand Nero's motives.

"They respect me now. I not only defeated their best warriors, and former alpha, but I also demonstrate my abilities in front of them. This proved my right to lead and my strength." Nero answered as if reading it from a book.

"I get it, but I still think…" Kana tried to explain.

"Yes it was a little harsh as you say. When it comes to ruling a pack you must prove yourself fully." Nero admitted.

"I don't plan on doing it again though, so you don't have to worry." He told her.

"Alright, just keep an eye on the…" Kana cut her sentence short.

Nero replied with a smirk catching on to her, "Don't worry I'll keep them from getting to close to you."

"It's not funny." Kana scolded him irritated.

"I know" Nero replied still smirking.

"_This is the elder's den._" Vernius interrupted as the group approached an arch way similar to the rest except for the odd symbol above it and the flat stone against the wall used for closing the entrance.

"We've reached the elder's den." Nero informed Kana who couldn't understand.

As they approached the entrance Night stepped between Nero and the rest of the group, causing Nero to turn in defense.

"_Only Nero may enter._" Vernius explained. Kana had stepped back from the pokémon and looked at Nero worried.

"Only I may enter at this time." He explained to her before turning back again and continuing in. Nero stopped just inside the entrance and removed his sword placing it against the archway. The light in the room was dim, and the smoke from the relaxing herbs that the elder had smoldering in small bowl shaped protrusions on the wall filled the space. Nero's eyes were hindered by the smoke, but his other senses more than make up for the temporary disability. Slowly he approached the pokémon shrouded in the white haze. As Nero approached the pokémon the temperature in the room noticeably increased. The creature opened its eyes as Nero moved closer, emitting a fire like red glow that permeated the smoky haze. The smoke lazily departed as Nero stood a few feet from the elder pokémon. Her figure became more visible until the shape of an Arcanine could be recognized. Nero stood at ease before the mighty pokémon of fire. He locked eyes with her trying to read her as she did the same to him. It was then Nero noticed his perceptive abilities were clearly out matched against the wiser more experienced elder, but still he held his ground refusing to allow the dominating stare of the legendary species to intimidate him as he reinforced his emotional and mental barriers with a strong emotionless expression across his face. Nero knowing he couldn't win against her age old wisdom used the time to examine his newest opponent. Despite the arcanine's age her strength was clearly visible under the beautifully shining ember red coat. Her stripes black as the darkest charcoal, with a mane, tail, and various other areas of fur along the back of her legs and covering her face was unusually bright, closer to an off white than the regular yellowish tan found among most arcanine.

(She is a beautiful creature.) Nero thought as the elder finished her examination of him. She broke the silence with a simple question,

"Your pack respects you now after that display. But… How do you plan on being trusted by those who now fear you as an unknown and possibly violent creature?"

Her voice was calm and gentle masking her age while still revealing an underlying seriousness. Nero thought about this question taken back from her knowledge of it after not seeing her with in the crowd or even near the room, but still held his mask.

"I have demonstrated my strength in battle as well as my abilities of restraint by only knocking my opponents unconscious. However, I will protect and help the pack in any way I can. From the simplest of work to the most challenging of tasks I will complete them as it provides safety and security for the pack." Nero confidently answered

"Even if I must die as long as they survive." Nero pledged in a deeper more serious tone. A small gentle chuckle escaped the elder breaking the serious mood in the room. She allowed a tiny smile to creep upon her face as she continued,

"We are in agreement then, for the continuation of the pack is above all else."

"Yes it is." Nero simply replied slowly bringing down a few of his mental barriers.

"I am the Elder of the pack, Edana Accalia. What may I call you alpha? Edana asked respectfully.

"Call me Nero, just Nero, not sir, alpha, or master. I don't control people. I just guide them." Nero replied.

"Nero, powerful, well you certainly are." She complimented. Nero accepted the compliment with a simple nod.

"Please sit." Edana instructed nodding to a small mat. Nero nodded in thanks and took the seat.

"Edana. In your opinion as the elder do you believe I can lead this pack?" Nero asked surprising the arcanine. She studied him thoughtfully looking for any reason as to why he might suddenly ask this. After a few moments she responded.

"Nero, from what I see your strength cannot be matched, you are the strongest alpha we have seen to this day. However… You are the only one who can decide if you can lead this pack."

Nero chuckled as a small smile spread across his previously emotionless face.

"I should have expected that kind of answer from a wise pokémon." Nero responded.

"Nero, if you are going to lead us there is one thing I must know." Edana asked suddenly becoming serious. Nero nodded replacing his emotional mask and becoming serious as well.

"I know you are not entirely human, please explain." Edana commanded.

"I am not entirely human true." Nero sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't exactly know what I am my… childhood wasn't exactly normal. I was some kind of test subject. I was an experiment…" Nero tensed his fists clenched.

"I… escaped the company that owned me." Nero admitted with rage in his eyes and a scowl. Nero calmed himself before continuing.

"My abilities… I can use the same moves and specialties of any pokémon that I focus on. My healing ability is simply recovery. I am able to manipulate it into a more concentrated form and use it on others. Most of the abilities I can use, I am able to use to effect others as well." Nero calmly informed her.

"Really I don't know exactly what I am. All I do know is that I am part human. As to what else I have no idea." Nero admitted scornfully.

"Thank you, Nero. You may not have all the answers at this time, but I hope you find them in your future." Edana tried to encourage him.

"Thank you, but I don't need support I can hold myself up." Nero told her returning to his normal state.

"I have nothing else to hold you with; you may go if you choose." Edana admitted, giving him permission to leave. Nero stood and retrieved his sword before walking out to the group awaiting him.

"Some day Nero, you won't be able to hold yourself up and I hope on that day you will have someone close who can." Edana spoke just above a whisper as Nero left.

"Well?" Kana asked hopefully as Nero appeared in the entrance of the elder's den. Nero nodded in response, causing the group to relax in relief of the anticipation, while Vernius and Night stood at attention before their new leader. Nero turned to the two noticing their change in stance.

"If I told you I don't like to be referred to as sir. Then how do you think I like this?" Nero asked them. Catching on to what he was saying the two relaxed as well.

"Where will we be staying then? Nero asked.

"_This way_" Vernius requested, before leading the group towards a tunnel a few yards away. After walking for a couple minutes and a few turns later the group entered a smaller almost identical cavern with rooms along the walls. Once the group reached the center of the room, Vernius and Night faced the Nero and his companions.

"_This entire cavern is yours, Nero._" Vernius informed him and then turned his head to look directly into the entrance of a room along the walls, directly across from the tunnel they exited.

"_And that is the alpha's quarters. My family is preparing to move out of them as we speak._" Vernius told Nero from behind the mask he was using to hide his true emotions. A mask that, while well prepared from years of experience, still couldn't deceive Nero and his senses.

"Vernius, Tell me about your family." Nero calmly ordered.

"_My family?_" Vernius ask a little confused as to why Nero suddenly took an interest in them.

"Yes, please tell me." Nero requested.

"_Well, right now it is just my mate and I. We are expecting pups soon however._" Vernius responded.

"Pups, how soon?" Nero asked.

"_Any day now I believe._" Vernius informed him calmly.

"Take us to her." Nero ordered.

"_Yes, Nero._" Was Vernius's only reply as he turned and led the group to the opening of the alpha's quarters.

"_Freya, I'm back and guests have arrived._" Vernius called into the den as the group entered a front room that opened up into another larger room, as they entered the larger room a voice called out from another smaller room on the left side of the den.

"_Vernius. I'm coming._" The voice was soft and feminine, but revealed to Nero that its owner was tired.

"_Stay where you are we will come to you._" Nero suddenly replied then motioned for Vernius to lead the way.

They entered a smaller room, with a small built in stream on one side and a large pokémon made bed on the other. In the center of the bed laid an obviously pregnant Houndoom. Her black fur, dark as the night was shown in great contrast to the brilliant silver of the bone like structures and horns across her body. She started to rise as the group entered.

"_No, stay lying._" Nero ordered before she could stand causing her to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she returned to her prior position.

"_Dear this is Nero our alpha and his companions, Kana and Fiera._" Vernius introduced them to his mate.

"_Freya, correct?_" Nero asked her eliciting a nod before he continued, "You are expecting soon?

"_Yes…_" Freya answered uncertain by the unusually presence of humans.

Nero released a small sigh before speaking, "_Freya, I am Nero, please do not refer to me as sir, alpha, or master. You and everyone else may speak freely. I do not control you._" (Maybe I should make that my first order to the pack and skip all of the hassle.)

"_Well then we agree. I for one have no reason to refer to you as our leader._" Freya responded with stubborn defiance.

Nero's face revealed no more emotion than the rock walls the dens where carved from. Vernius was shocked by his love's reaction.

"_Fr…Freya, dear, he is our alpha. Nero has demonstrated every right to rule… The elder has approved of him. Why are you speaking against the warrior who spared my life?_" Vernius asked concerned for her safety after carelessly insulting their superior.

"_Vernius this man is the one who almost killed you and stands before us to force your family from their home in this condition. So that he, his whore, and their pet bitch may..._" Freya reacted with anger in her voice and fire in her eyes, but was interrupted by Nero calmly clearing his throat; bring every one's attention back to him along with a furious glare from Freya.

(At least Kana can't understand her…) Nero thought before speaking.

"_I am not here to force you from your den especially in your condition. I came here with the intention of notifying you that my companions and I shall be residing in the den you were to be moved to if a less understanding individual took over._" He calmly finished.

Freya was stunned, she had assumed the worst for her family, most new alphas would kill the pups of the former leader to remove them as a threat not allow them to stay in a den that is by all rights his.

"_Thank you, Nero._" Was Vernius's only response.

"Alright we should leave you to rest after all of this. Vernius please escort my companions and me to our den." Nero requested as he started toward the doorway. Vernius nodded and quickly moved to lead the group after giving a short be right back motion to his mate.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_The_ _den is located in the same cavern as ours, only it is closer to the cavern entrance._" Vernius explained as he led them. Nero listened, but showed no change in emotion as he walked, while Kana appeared frustrated even though she was trying to hide it.

"_Nero, I must apologize for Freya's actions. In her current condition her emotional state is very unpredictable. She really doesn't mean it, but…_" Vernius tried to explain in hope that Nero wouldn't punish his family, but was prompted to stop when Nero waved his hand.

The group walked in silence until they reached the opening of another den and Vernius announced they were at the correct entrance.

"Kana, Fiera go make yourselves comfortable." Nero told the two as he turned to face Vernius. Fiera nodded and proceeded into the den, while Kana gave Nero a worried glance as she followed a distance behind the fox.

"_Night you are dismissed for the day._" Nero ordered the obedient umbreon who bowed his head in respect before turning to leave.

Once Nero was sure his two companions had entered the den and everyone was out of ear shot he began.

"_Vernius, your mate Freya was rude to guests, and showed ill will and hatred towards her now commanding leader._" Nero stated seriously and paused to allow Vernius to speak.

"_I again apologize for her action, but please if she is to be punished I accept full responsibility. She shouldn't be held accountable in her current state._" Vernius tried to reason fearing the worst for his family.

"_No Vernius she must be held entirely accountable for her actions._" Nero paused reading Vernius's body language before continuing, "_I have decided to do nothing._"

Relief flooded Vernius's body as what Nero told him sank in, but was soon changed to confusion.

"_You are not upset with Freya's actions?_" Vernius asked with a confused expression.

"_No, I never was… Vernius you have a strong willed mate who just showed the courage and bravery to put her family's welfare above all else no matter the threat. Freya knew at first sight that she wouldn't stand a chance against me, but she took that risk for you and your pups. She must truly love you._" Nero told him with a slight smile.

"_Yes, Nero she truly does._" Vernius responded with a satisfied expression.

"_This is also why I have an offer for you._" Nero suddenly informed him.

"_An offer?_" Vernius questioned.

"_Yes, I know you lose power along with your title. I would like to offer you a new position. Vernius would you like to be my head advisor? I am new to actually being an alpha and I would prefer your assistance while the pack adjusts to this change. So do you accept?_" Nero proposed.

"_Nero you have given me and my family so much in only one day as our alpha. I will serve as your aid._" Vernius gladly accepted.

"_Thank you Vernius, now I suggest you return to your mate, I have kept you for too long already._" Nero ordered before entering his new home, while Vernius quickly head back toward his den.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NERO**

**Gender:** Masculine

**Usage:** Ancient Rome

**Pronounced:** NIR-o **(English)**

Roman cognomen, which was probably of Sabine origin meaning "strong, vigorous".

**EDANA**

**Gender:** Feminine

**Pronounced:** _e-da-na_

Meaning is "fire". Accalia _\a-cca-lia, ac-calia\ _- Mythology: the name of the human foster mother of Romulus and Remus, the twins who founded Rome.

**FREYA**

**Gender:** Feminine

**Pronounced:** FRAY-ah

From Old Norse _Freyja_ meaning "lady". This is the name of the goddess of love and beauty in Norse mythology. She claimed half of the heroes who were slain in battle and brought them to her realm in Asgard.

Please Review


	8. Cataclysm

Welcome All,

I am Emperor Dread and this is my domain.

For you all to know this is my very first story. After years of reading others I have decided to give it a shot so here it is.

Warning: The following story has violence, adult language or "swearing", and some sexual themes.

(Thoughts) - "Speaking" – "_other language_" - *************scene shift*************

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon in any way shape or form. They are all the legally copyrighted property of Nintendo. I do however claim all plots/storylines and characters of my own creation, as well as anything else I created in this fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nero enter his new home, a den of relatively large size similar to Vernius's home with the built in stream and a large pokémon made bed on separate sides of the room. The only difference was the additional room which Nero took immediate note of before noticing Fiera relaxing on the bed and the absence of Kana.

(Kana's been acting strange all day. I'm fairly sure it has to do with the pokémon at least I hope that is the problem.) Nero thought as he passed Fiera to enter the next room.

As he entered the room he found Kana sitting on another one of the beds with a depressed look in her eyes. Nero immediately felt the need to discover what is wrong, but he didn't want to accidentally anger the girl by asking about things he has no right to.

Kana removed her gaze from the floor and looked up to find Nero had entered the room and was staring at her thoughtfully.

(Why the hell is he looking at me like that?) Kana thought as Nero walked to the side of the bed inspecting the room as he did until Kana broke the silence.

"Nero, why were you staring at me? Does it have anything to do with the conversation you had earlier?"

"Sort of" Nero answered while staring at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"What do mean by sort of? I know the pack doesn't trust me or see me as useful. To them I'm a burden. I can feel it. I can see it when they look at me. It isn't my fault I can't understand them like you. If I could maybe I would at least know what the hell is going on. I might then be able to help." Kana clenched her fists as she spoke. Nero stared at her uncertain of what to say.

"So the expert doesn't know what to do?" Kana asked sarcastically. Nero immediately took offense to the mockery, but kept it hidden as he thought.

"First, you need to shut up and think before you speak." Nero snapped in return. Kana returned her gaze to the floor feeling more useless and isolated than before.

Suddenly Nero felt a strange, but yet all too familiar twinge of pain in his chest. (Again with these feelings where the hell do they keep coming from? I've insulted people before hell; I took fucking pleasure in it, when those assholes choose me to annoy, yet when I insult her… I feel… different. I've felt this before, but that was so long ago.)

Nero glanced over at Kana to see her staring at the floor again more depressed than before. (I guess I have to say something.)

"Kana I'm not mad at you, and no the conversations didn't have anything to do with you." Kana continued to stare at the floor almost as if she didn't hear him.

"I can tell you have been frustrated over being the only one who cannot understand any one. I may have a solution, but I cannot confirm the possibility of it yet." Kana locked eyes with Nero trying to figure out if she could believe him, if she could put any form of hope in herself without it being crushed.

"I…" Kana started, but stopped uncertain of what to say.

"I can't promise anything for now. So just relax, this room is yours I'll stay with Fiera in the other." Nero stated and started toward the doorway as Kana watched him go.

Speaking only when she thought Nero was far enough away, "Thank you Nero, but if I can't get over my fears anything you do will be in vain."

Nero glanced back over his shoulder at the doorway to Kana's room as he walked, while Kana's spoken thoughts reached his sensitive ears.

(Kana, if I can't break you of these fears, you can no longer travel with me, no matter what you may owe me.) Nero thought as a scowl replaced his emotionless mask.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The dimly lit tunnels were silent, dark and still. Devoid of all life except the occasional nocturnal pack mate on their nightly patrol and the creeping shadows ever shifting with the torch's flame, an eternal dance between the light and the dark. A lone human walked through the tunnels standing tall as his position among the pack demands. Nero eyed every crack, corner, and possible hiding place as he went, always on guard, still suspicious of the pack's outlook on having a human leader. After awhile Nero found himself in the main cavern, the area as desolate as the tunnels except for a lone umbreon sentry making his way to the main entrance of the den to relieve the guard of his post.

The umbreon noticed movement along the edge of his sight and glanced over to investigate. Upon seeing his alpha roaming the caves alone the umbreon walked over to him.

"_Alpha, is there a problem?_" The nameless sentry asked concern in his voice, but his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. Nero examined the young umbreon.

"_Yes_" Nero responded crisply.

"_What is it? Can I help?_" The umbreon asked quickly.

"_First, what is your name? Second, __**don't**__ call me alpha, sir, or any term that would be given to someone of commanding authority. My name is Nero and you __**will**__ refer to me by it. Am I clear?_" Nero sternly ordered the youthful guard of his pack.

"_Yes. I-I'm… Jett, sir um-Nero_" The umbreon's stuttering revealed his rising fear.

Nero stared at the umbreon named Jett, examining the pokémon and studying his possible fighting ability and intelligence. Jett started to whither under Nero's glare his uncertainty slowly elevating into fear as he remembered what this human they call their alpha is capable of.

"_Jett you have only recently come of age to join in the packs group of warriors, correct?_"

"_Yes…Nero_" Jett slowly answered trying to keep from accidentally angering the alpha.

"_Your composer gives you away and your tail is shaking._" Nero informed the young warrior an amused grin briefly crossed his face before being replaced by the emotionless mask.

"_Sorry, I know I'm an incompetent warrior. My fears get the better of me sometimes and I apologize for it._" Jett confessed as his gaze shifted to the ground and his features saddened.

"_Fears… Fears can disable you or motivate you. You must decide what you do with these fears. Will you fight to prevent them from coming true or are you going to let them kill you? If I attacked you right now would you defend yourself, strike back, or take it and hope I don't kill you?_" Nero asked clenching his fists.

"_I…I don't know._" Jett answered shaking his head.

"Once _you awake tomorrow night you will come to my den and we will resolve this. Until then report to your post and make sure you are well rested before we meet._"

Jett brought his head up in surprise. Looking Nero in the eyes he responded,

"_Yes, Nero._" As soon as he was done the young umbreon turned and left to report to his post wandering how exactly Nero plans to resolve his fears.

Nero continued his walk through the caves, not seeing a single pokémon as he went. Eventually he came across the entrance to another cavern smaller than the main cavern by about half the size, but this cavern had a lot of work done to with the many shallow pools of water along the back wall and the beds throughout the room. Nero entered the room as quietly as he could, an easy feat for him. He stealthily walked through the room looking on to each bed to find a litter of young pokémon. As he continued through the room he found a doorway into another smaller chamber. Nero glanced in to find an alert and clearly irritated ampharos.

"_Why is there a human in my nursery?_" The angered ampharos asked as she wearily approached the doorway.

Nero watched the ampharos as she approached noticing she was not only an ampharos, but a shiny ampharos.

(A rare sight in this area.)

"_Answer human, why are you here?!_" She ordered a little louder without waking the young in the adjacent room.

Nero stepped into the room causing the protective pokémon to move back. He met her challenging glare with a seemingly careless gaze.

"_I was familiarizing myself with the layout of the cave system and dens when I found your nursery._" Nero told the defensive creature while locking eyes.

The ampharos looked at him puzzled until realization dawned on her. She bowed her head in respect before speaking.

"_I'm sorry alpha I did not realize it was you. I'm very protective over the young ones entrusted to me._" She apologized refusing to meet his eyes.

Nero rolled his eyes and released an irritated sigh before leaning back against the wall.

"_I really need to have a meeting about these formalities._" He stated as he examined the room which appeared to be similar to the other dens except for the doorway into another room.

Confused she looked up to see his calm almost carefree stance and relaxed a little.

"_Alpha, you're not angry at me?_" She asked worried.

He slowly shook his head and yawned.

"_So, who are you?_" he asked bring his gaze to meet her's.

"_Shamira, Guardian and Den Mother of the nursery, Alpha._" She answered proudly.

"_Guardian and Den Mother, You must be strong to be charged with their protection as well._"

Shamira was about to continue when a small muffled cry escaped from the doorway Nero noticed earlier.

"_Excuse me._" Shamira politely requested before hurrying through the same doorway into the next room.

Nero decided to investigate after catching the concerned and fearful look in Shamira's eyes as she rushed through the doorway.

Nero quickly slipped through the doorway, keeping close to the wall as he watched Shamira worriedly leaning over a smaller bed tending to the small pokémon in front of her, too concerned to notice Nero's presence.

He watched patiently from his position aside the doorway, awaiting a glimpse at what was so worrying to the guardian of his young pack mates.

Shamira sprinted over to another of the custom indoor streams, retrieving a small wooden carved bowl along the way, and stopped to quickly full it.

Nero took the opportunity of Shamira's absence from next to the bed to examine the creature within it.

A small eevee, no older than seven months lay within, curled into a small ball and shivering uncontrollably as she whimpered.

Shamira quickly returned with the bowl of water and moved the young eevee into a better position before bringing the bowl to her quivering lips and slowly allowing her to drink. Shamira set the bowl aside not leaving eevee's bed side. Nero walked forward taking the empty space beside Shamira, causing her to turn startled by, what to her was his sudden appearance in the room.

From his closer proximity Nero quickly examined the sickened youngling. Her brunette fur was wet with sweat and ragged from the movements she made during her fever induced deliriums. Each breath she took was labored, her fragile body slowly giving into the unknown disease.

Shamira calmed herself after the fright her alpha caused her.

"_We don't know what is plaguing her, but she's been like this for-_"

"_Days, almost a week now, right?_"

"_Yes, but how do you know?_"

"_She obviously hasn't been bathed or cleaned herself in awhile and based on the way you've been acting and the fact that you are fatigued from lack of sleep lasting at least four days._"

"_At least our new alpha is an observant one._" Shamira quipped trying to relieve a little stress. Nero made no indication of caring what she said.

"_I'm Nero; don't call me by my title. Now step back._" He ordered as he waved her back.

"_W-why? What are you going to do? I won't let you hurt her!_"

Nero's eyes left the frail eevee and turned to meet the worried but now fearless glare from Shamira. He returned his eyes to the desperate form in the bed as he walked closer. A bolt of electricity hitting the ground in front of him abruptly halted his movement.

"_I am charged as her protector and I will! Even if I must oppose our leader to do so!_"

"_Enough. If I wanted to hurt her I would have by now. You clearly missed the battle I had to prove my authority or you would know electric attacks won't stop me. Now stand down._" Nero demanded before continuing closer to the young eevee.

(So young. Her body is weak from the sickness, the only thing that could be keeping her alive is the will to live. Powerful will for one so small.)

Nero kneeled aside the bed. He brought his left hand up to caress the eevee's cheek with his thumb. She shook in response to his touch causing a whimper to escape her. He brought his second hand up and placed them both above the delicate kit. His shoulders tensed as he closed his eyes and began taking slow deep breaths, focusing on the strength he will need for the task ahead. With a final deep breath the golden light consumed him, spreading over his chest and moving out to encase his limbs.

Shamira didn't move, she was too surprised and awestruck by the sight before her. For reasons she couldn't understand the energy emanating from her mysterious leader was calming.

(What is this? The power flowing off of him… It feels strong and over powering, but it's also soothing. It is calm almost as if I can't be harmed by it even though it is so strong.) Shamira thought as she stared wide eyed at the scene before her.

Nero spread his fingers apart allowing the energy to seep off of them and flow across the sickly pup, covering her in the same comforting glow. Once the energy covered the pup entirely her shaking ceased as if all her problems were being alleviated. Suddenly Nero inhaled sharply and the glow brightened into a blinding light that only dimmed enough to see after a few minutes.

"_What is going on in here?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!_" A strange espeon appeared in the door yelling at Nero with no concern for him, but for the pup he was hovering over.

She charged forward ready to attack Nero, when Shamira impeded her.

"_Shamira, what are you doing?! Move! He is hurting my baby!_" The espeon screamed.

"_Calm yourself Lin. It is OK Nero isn't hurting her._" Shamira tried to reason as the glow faded and the energy surrounding the pup quickly shifted back into Nero's hands.

Lin tackled Shamira and leapt at Nero.

"_GET WAY FROM HER!_" The espeon snarled baring her fangs as flew towards the human she believed to be endangering her child.

Nero's eyes shot open revealing golden irises. He turned as she jumped bringing his right hand forward, suddenly the golden light diffused and a dark black aura replaced it. An onyx colored tentacle of energy shot forward as she snarled, wrapping around her throat and torso halting her attack in mid air. Nero's eyes changed the brilliant peaceful golden irises faded till an abyss of crimson blood was all that remained. His hands clenched and the tentacle of energy tightened constricting around the espeon's throat and slowly crushing her rips. The espeon's eyes started to dull as she gasped desperately trying to inhale. Her body became limp as she started to lose consciousness.

Shamira recovered from the espeon's tackle in time to see her jump at Nero and the once calming golden energy to change into the violent dark aura and protrude forward wrapping around her friend's body and begin choking her. As she watched the espeon become limp from the lack of oxygen she cried out.

"_Nero! Stop you're going to kill her! Don't orphan the child!_"

Nero's eye flashed between the bloody crimson and their normal dark brown before settling. The dark aura dispersed, dropping the espeon to the ground allowing her to suddenly gasp for air and fell forward using his arms to catch himself.

"… Fuck…" Nero cursed between breaths. He looked up to see Shamira franticly tending to the limp espeon in front of him.

"What the fuck did I do?" He asked regretfully not expecting an answer.

Shamira checked over Lin's motionless form looking for any injuries. Feeling Lin's ribs she could tell they were intact, but would be bruised along with her throat. Once she was sure Lin was physically fine and breathing properly she turned to Nero.

Nero sat back against the wall next to the bed with the small eevee to settle his breathing as Shamira turned towards him.

"_What happened, Nero? You could have killed her._" Shamira worriedly asked him as she approached.

"_Tell me what you saw._" He ordered regaining his calm composure as he suppressed the turmoil of emotions within.

"_When I recovered from the tackle I saw a dark light around you instead of the calming golden color that was there earlier and a tentacle of the same energy extending from your hand and wrapped around Lin slowly killing her_." She looked back at the unconscious espeon near the end of her depiction.

"_I… Lost control. My abilities in this form are strong, but unstable. I need to be focused when using them or as you saw they react on their own_." He tried to explain as best he could while staring at Lin's sleeping form.

Shamira listened watching him with a concerned expression. She was about to answer when a sigh from the nearby bed warranted their attention. She quickly moved up to the bed as the young eevee stirred.

Nero watched from his position next to the bed as the kit shifted slowly awakening. After a few moments she opened her eyes, soft violet orbs calmly taking in her surrounds until she noticed Shamira. Excited, the small creature tried to get up, but was immediately stopped by Shamira's voice.

"_No lay down, Atsuko._" Shamira scolded.

"_Why? I feel fine._" Atsuko whined.

"_You were sick only moments ago don't try and-_"

"_She's fine._" Nero stated cutting Shamira off and causing the eevee to jump from the unknown voice.

"_W-who are you?_" Atsuko stuttered uncertain of the human sitting so near to her.

"_Atsuko, this is our new alpha, Nero._" Shamira explained to the confused kit.

Nero out stretched his hand to Atsuko, allowing her to get his scent before scratching her behind the ear. She closed her eyes enjoying the treatment, before she spoke.

"_Den Mother? Where is momma? She usually comes in first thing in the morning to see me._" Nero immediately stopped and recoiled his hand. His expression became downcast as he looked away from the young pup. Atsuko stared at him confused, tilting her head to the side. Nero abruptly stood ceasing any further questions and walked over to Lin. Kneeling down he gently lifted here up against his chest and carried her over to the bed.

"_Atsuko, make room._" He ordered grimly still refusing to meet her eyes.

Atsuko moved allowing enough room for Nero to lay her mother in the bed along side. She quickly looked to Nero.

"_What happened? Why is momma hurt?!_" She fearfully asked as tears started to brim from the corners of her eyes.

"_I…_" Nero tried to answer, but turned away when he mistakenly looked her in the eyes.

"_What's wrong with momma?_" Atsuko cried.

(You did this to her. It's your fault.) Echoed in Nero's head.

Nero silently left the room and exited the nursery shifting back to his emotionless façade as he struggled to control the energy raging with in him. Leaving Shamira to calm the frightened child and explain what happened.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kana awoke, uncertain as to why, but feeling as though something was out of place. She groggily made her way into the next room where Fiera was calmly sleeping on the bed; she and Nero were to share.

(Where the hell could he be this early?) Kana thought as she checked the room for any trace of Nero.

She turned around heading back into her room to wash off and prepare herself for the day when a loud rumble echoed throughout the cave, startling everyone out of their sleep. Fiera jumped out of the bed quickly scanning the room for Nero. Kana caught what she was doing and confirmed the fox's thoughts.

"He isn't here. I don't know when he left."

Fiera nodded, before motioning toward the entrance way and for Kana to follow. As they exited Vernius ran up to them in search of his leader. Fiera informed Vernius of Nero's absence, before they decided to go in search of him. Fiera again motioned for Kana to follow as they began to run towards the main chamber. Instead of joining the group of pokémon awaiting orders in the chamber Vernius turned toward the den, that Kana recognized as the one they had taken Nero to for him to speak with the elder just the other day. They entered the den to be greeted by a vulpix. After the quick greeting, she led them into the elder's room. Kana coughed a little as they entered her not being used to the pokémon's form of incense that was throughout the room and tickling the back of her throat with each breath. They reached the center of the room and awaited the attention of the elder shrouded in the haze. The vulpix the group greeted earlier left them as she moved to the elder's side and informed her of the guests, then left after given a few orders that kana couldn't understand. After the vulpix left the elder walked forward. Slowly the smoky haze parted as she came near revealing more of this elder that Kana has scarcely heard of.

"_Human, I am Edana the elder of the pack. What is your name?_" Edana began.

"I-I'm Kana, but how can I understand you?" Kana stuttered as she recovered from the shock of understanding a pokémon.

"_Telepathy, I will translate the conversations to you._" Edana looked to Vernius before continuing, "_I've received word of a tunnel collapse on the eastern end sealing off a rather large chamber. The tremor seems to have originated there. My assistant has passed orders on to the group leaders. They are separating into groups and patrolling the dens. Have any of you seen Nero?_"

"_No, Mistress that is why we have come for your instruction._" Vernius answered.

"_This is troubling. Nero obviously isn't the type to run from danger._" Edana stated thoughtfully.

"I spoke with him last evening before going to sleep. I didn't think he went to sleep when I did, but I had no idea that he left the den. He wasn't there this morning though either as I awoke shortly before the tremor." Edana turned to Kana as she explained the last known sighting of their alpha.

"_Ninetails, your name?_"

"_Fiera._"

"_Fiera, can you confirm this as well?_"

Fiera simply nodded in response.

"_Alright, Vernius you three from a group and excavate the collapsed tunnel. I fear the source of the tremor is in the blocked off chamber and that Nero may be there as well.  
It is the only possible explanation for his absence as of now._"

"_We will collect volunteers immediately._" Vernius stated and started towards the door with Fiera and Kana behind.

"_Kana may I speak with you._" Edana asked stopping Kana at the doorway as Vernius and Fiera moved on.

"Y-Yes, Edana?"

"_Earlier during your account of Nero's disappearance this morning you neglected something. What was it?_"

"No-nothing, why?"

"_If you are hiding anything that could harm my pack or the search for our alpha, I will not hesitate._"Edana stated aggressively_._

"I-I… I don't know what it was. When I woke up this morning I felt as thought something was… out of place." Kana spoke uncertainly.

"_Alright, continue on, but if you ever have any other…feelings like that come find me._" Edana ordered.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kana, Vernius, and Fiera along with a small group of volunteers where walking down a one of the tunnels leading to the collapsed area. Vernius ordered the group to stop near the entrance to another chamber and entered to return shortly afterward with an urgent demeanor. After a few quick orders and a motion toward Kana to follow they began running until a second quick tremor shook them as they turned into another tunnel approaching the sealed area.

(What the fuck was that?) Kana thought as they stopped in front of the collapsed end of the tunnel. Vernius barked a few quick orders to the volunteers who immediately started digging to clear away the blocked entrance.

Kana started to dig as a loud howl like scream echoed from behind the fallen rocks blocking the tunnel. Another tremor followed shortly after causing more stones to fall narrowly missing everyone. A couple of the volunteers became discouraged as a second louder yell escaped from the closed chamber, this one sounded more human that the last.

"rrrrraahhh!" The strange voice raged behind the collapsed stones. Kana stopped recognizing the voice.

"Fiera! Vernius! Whatever is going on in there, Nero is caught in it. We have to hurry!" Kana yelled to everyone. Suddenly every soul tackled the wall with renewed determination concentrating in one area. They continued on as more tremors repeated impeded their progress. The group was becoming exhausted after digging non-stop for two hours without finding any evidence of nearing the other side. Some of the volunteers fainted and a couple had to be rushed to the healers after suffering injuries from falling rocks. Soon few were left, but Kana pushed forward digging as hard as could no matter how much her nails began to bleed and her fingers hurt she dug on with Fiera and Vernius right beside her. Until finally with one final rock the wall of stone gave way as a loud blast rocked the chamber. The concussive force throwing everyone back into the tunnel. Kana was thrown into a boulder along with Fiera as Vernius slid across the ground. A roar escaped the chamber as a bright light hindered their vision while another explosion shook the tunnel. Kana stood despite the pain in her arm and back.

(Nero is in there I have to find him.) She urgently thought as she held her injured left arm closer; slowly making her way into the chamber with Fiera a few steps behind. They to be greeted by the bright sunlight that shown in through the blown out ceiling. As their eyes adjusted they noticed the fissures and cracks that lined the crumbling walls. Huge gashes elongating out from the center of the room scouring deep into the floor at various angles, but never extended toward the tunnel entrance. Suddenly Kana felt it; an immense power was present something none of them have ever felt. In the middle of all the destruction stood Nero his back facing them.

"Nero! What the hell is going on?!" Kana yelled trying to get his attention only to be ignored as Nero's sword came crashing down releasing a beam of energy from its blade, causing another tremor more powerful than the last to occur as it gauged the earth.

"Nero, stop this you're going to bring the entire cave down!" She yelled again trying to halt the destruction. Suddenly Nero spun around with his sword to bare facing Kana and the small group who ventured in with Vernius. Kana stopped, she couldn't understand what she was seeing.

(What the hell? Is that really Nero? But… His eyes, their so dark. Their crimson, why?!)

"Nero! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" Kana yelled ignoring the feeling of danger that emanated from him. She started forward despite the instincts in the back of her head warning her to stay away. His tense shoulders moved with each labored breath; while his eyes followed Kana's every movement. Watching, studying her pace, staring with a gaze much like that of a predator stalking its prey.

Fiera sensed something was wrong, the tense of his muscles, the path of gaze, everything about him was wrong; this wasn't the man she followed. The human who defeated her in battle, the person who treated her as an equal instead of a lesser, No this was something else. Something that survived on the most basic of instincts.

Fiera bolted forward, quickly covering the distance between Kana and herself. Halting the blonde in her tracks.

"Fiera! What are doing? Move!" Fiera shook her head at the confused girl, before looking back at was supposed to be Nero. She sensed something was coming, something powerful. Suddenly before Fiera could react an aura dark as night, blacker than the new moon shot forth from Nero, hitting Fiera head on and throwing her across the room into a damaged wall. The wall shuddered with the force of Fiera's impact. She fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding, only seconds before the wall gave way burying her in dirt and rock.

Kana screamed, the man she thought was Nero had just attacked his own pokémon without care or cause, brutally throwing her into a wall and burying her alive if the impact didn't kill her.

(If Fiera hadn't stopped me. He could have done that to me. But… why? Why would he do this?!) Kana franticly thought, tears stream down her face. She wanted to run, but was too afraid to move. She couldn't believe this was the person who only days ago had saved her from a raging pokémon and agreed to allow her to join him, the same person who had comforted her in a moment of need only nights before.

"Nero! Why?!" She screamed as Vernius and the small group of volunteers stared in disbelief and a few shook in fear. What was this terror before them?

"Nero! Do you realize what you've done?! Fiera! You killed her!" Kana yelled attempting to fight the tears and failing.

Suddenly something changed; the threatening force that filled the room diminished, but didn't disappear.

"K…K…K-Kana… Kana?" The voice of Nero emerged from the mouth the creature that stood before them, struggling to break through. It sounded as if he were a distance away the sound only above that of a whisper as he spoke.

"N-Nero?! What is happening to you?! Why did you attack Fiera?!" Kana asked breaking down into cries of sorrow as the words escaped her lips.

"F-Fiera?" He asked his voice still barely above a whisper and fighting to be heard.

Vernius pointed with his nose to the pile of rubble where a single battered paw lay from within. Nero's crimson eyes shifted laying rest on the paw of his obedient companion.

"Fiera…" He whispered.

His eyes flashed the original dark brown showing through the bloody red that consumed them moments ago. The clatter of his blade echoed in their ears the only sound breaking the desolate silence other than Kana's soft cries.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I started listing the names of characters in the chapter with description, origin, and meaning last chapter to provide a little background and show that I'm not just pulling names out of my ass for each new person.

Oh and could I get at least two reviews or does this story really suck that bad?

**NERO**

**Gender:** Masculine

**Usage:** Ancient Rome

**Pronounced:** NIR-o **(English)**

Roman cognomen, which was probably of Sabine origin meaning "strong, vigorous".

**JETT**

**Gender:** Masculine

**Usage:** English

**Pronounced:** JET

From the English word _jet_, which denotes either a jet aircraft or an intense black colour (the words derive from different sources).

**SHAMIRA**

**Gender:** Feminine

**Usage:** Jewish

**Other Scripts:** **Hebrew**

Means "guardian, protector" in Hebrew.

**LIN**

**Gender:** Masculine & Feminine

**Usage:** Chinese

**Other Scripts:** **Chinese**

From Chinese _林_ "forest" or _琳_ "fine jade, gem".

**ATSUKO**

**Gender:** Feminine

**Usage:** Japanese

**Other Scripts:** **Japanese**

From Japanese _温__(atsu)_ "warm" or _篤__(atsu)_ "kind, cordial" combined with _子__(ko)_ "child"

**EDANA**

**Gender:** Feminine

**Pronounced:** _e-da-na_

Meaning is "fire". Accalia _\a-cca-lia, ac-calia\ _- Mythology: the name of the human foster mother of Romulus and Remus, the twins who founded Rome.

Please Review


End file.
